Anatema
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Sus ojos parecieron ensombrecerse cuando cruzó su mirada con la de ella, una judia, él,un teniente alemán bajo las órdenes del Fürher, debía matarla, para apagar aquello que residía en su corazón. El amor por ella. InuKag Cáp 4
1. Cuando explota el corazón

_**Anatema**_

_**Notas:**_

Fick hecho sin fines de lucro, inspirado en el "_Holocausto judío"._ Las personalidades pueden cambiar un poco debido a la trama de la historia, y a como se sientan los personajes. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de R.K.

_**Parejas**_**:**

Inukag y Sessh/Rin

_Desde la perspectiva de un alemán.

* * *

_

.

**Capítulo I**

"_Cuando explota el corazón"_

_.  
_

_...Escúchamos cada día como nos dicen lo bonita que es la vida..._

_...Pero por favor comprendan que tenemos una venda en los ojos..._

_...Que nos impide percibir eso tan bonito que dicen que existe en cada vida misma..._

_-Anónimo-_

_.  
_

**-Campo de concentración, Alemania, Septiembre de 1938-**

Se tocó la frente rozando con la yema de sus ensangrentados dedos la textura de su gastada y sudada piel. El tiritar de estos en su sien le hizo dudar de su capacidad para ejercer bien su profesión; involuntariamente, el brillo de sus ojos dorados pareció desvanecerse, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta guiada por cuerdas trasparentes.

-_Asesino-_ aquella maldita palabra le envenenó la mente, persiguiéndolo y atormentándolo.

-_Mereces ir al infierno, maldito alemán_- estuvo seguro que si no fuera por su capacidad y voluntad para esconder el miedo que sentía, se habría vuelto loco en aquel mismo instante.

Perforó sus labios con sus colmillos luego de ello.

-_Asesino-_ llevó sus manos de inmediato por sobre su rostro, ocultando la tensión y el pequeño hilo de sangre que acababa de brotar de su boca. El dolor de aquella herida le hizo reaccionar lentamente, como cientos de descargas eléctricas apoderándose de toda su cabeza. Ayudándolo a recobrar un poco la cordura luego de estar casi dos horas divagando entre innumerables penumbras.

¡Maldita la hora en que se había enlistado para defender a su Alemania!; ¡maldita la hora en que había jalado del gatillo de su sucia escopeta!.

Se sentía peor que la más asquerosa basura de su propia nación; ¡él no era nada!; ¡ni mucho menos merecía serlo!.

Respiró hondo, inhalando y exhalando.

-Ayúdame, Dios mío- sus palabras salieron lentas, aunque in entendibles. Cuando estuvo seguro que tenía control sobre sí mismo se dio el lujo de mirar hacia abajo.

Se quedó sin aire, cuando sus ojos dorados le dejaron en claro el cuerpo de su reciente víctima descansando bajo sus pies, tembló, los ojos le miraban en blanco; tembló de nuevo, la boca en quijada abierta yacía desperdigada junto a sus botas luego del grito, que seguro; aquella persona estuvo a punto de dejar salir cuando le hubo disparado con el arma.

_-¡Asesino!-_ la voz de su propia conciencia seguía atormentándolo y fue peor cuando llevó su mirada a los ojos de su víctima.

Sintió miedo, pánico…terror.

Terror porque sus ojos no dejaban de mirarle. Terror porque el aroma de su cuerpo no desaparecería de su piel por más que la lavase, sentía el corazón latiéndole a demasiada intensidad, tan rápido como una ola chocando en medio de una roca; tan rápido como cuando se hubo percatado de que sus manos yacían apretándole las sienes, ojos desorbitados y boca siendo apretada con fuerza yacían ahora tratando de olvidar la imagen reciente.

Pero los ojos…tan extraños, tan vacíos…tan sufridos…

El color de la sangre que bañaba a ese cuerpo se grabó en algún rincón oscuro de su cerebro; y estuvo seguro de que aquella imagen le atormentaría en más de alguna pesadilla.

Que no podría volver a dormir.

A pesar de que era consciente de haber disparado el gatillo en contra de ese judío detestable no recordaba la voz de su superior, Sesshoumaru Taisho, ordenándole que le disparara.

_-Dispara-_ la voz no estaba, el tono seguro yacía bloqueado en su cerebro.

Sintió que su mente era un manojo de nervios y por primera vez en toda su vida nada de lo que estaba haciendo o pensando tenía sentido, ni siquiera para él mismo.

¿Mataba porque le gustaba hacerlo?; ¿o mataba por una mera y estúpida orden?, giró su mirada del rostro del judío que yacía en el suelo; pero él bien sabía que le sería imposible olvidarse de su expresión, de su dolor.

De su mierda de cara.

Sus piernas flaquearon sin sentido, y se dejó caer tocando el concreto del pavimento bañado de aquella sangre. De inmediato la tela que cubría a sus piernas se volvió húmeda y fría al igual que su corazón.

¡Había matado muchas veces, pero jamás le había ocurrido algo como esto!. El verlos caer en guerra era digno para la milicia. ¡Pero había matado a una judía sin razón alguna!; ¡Un judía que quizás tendría familia, esposo, hijos!.

Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando recordó la voz de ese chico llamándolo asesino, y luego su cabeza le repetía esa maldita frase para que se sintiera peor, dios, y pensar que si contaba el chico al que yacía mirando era el tercer judío del día, otra vez la sensación de vomitar, otra vez la cabeza ardiendo.

-Levántate, Teniente Taisho- procesó la orden; y cuando experimentó aquello en su estómago fue capaz de ver como todo le daba vueltas. La voz de su superior ordenándole que se levantara, la maldita palabra llamándole asesino y el aroma de la sangre penetrando sus fosas nasales.

-Cállate…Sesshoumaru- susurró, cerrando un poco sus orbes, deseando que terminara la pesadilla. No quería reconocer que algo dentro de él había muerto cuando había jalado el maldito gatillo. ¿Cómo explicarlo?; ¡Cómo decirle a su coronel que su mejor hombre dudaba de sus capacidades!.

-¡Maldita sea, Levántate Inuyasha!- estaba seguro que su superior le estaba gritando, pero aquellas odiosas y nefastas palabras no querían ser asimiladas por su cerebro. A pesar de que abrió sus ojos, a pesar de que era consciente de que los labios del Taisho se movían en frente de su rostro, no fue capaz de acatar a sus órdenes.

Después de tanto tiempo su alma no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para obedecerle como si nada. Y el peso de todas esas muertes estaban a punto de hacerlo explotar. Y sabía, tarde o temprano terminaría consumiéndose por dentro, pudriéndosele el alma tan lento como cuando comienzas a hacer agujeros en una vieja prenda de ropa, porque al igual que ella, en su alma habían pedazos de agujeros.

-Más te vale levantarte Inuyasha, si no quieres que yo te levante- pero cuando Sesshuomaru exclamó aquello estuvo seguro que prefería irse al infierno.

* * *

**-Casa Higurashi, bodega-**

Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos.

-¡Revisen esta bodega!- no tuvo el suficiente valor para abrir la boca ni para mover sus piernas. El olor a humo le llegó de apoco hasta la nariz mareándole y asfixiándola.

-Por favor señor…que no me vea- sus lágrimas cristalinas amenazaban con hacer eco en aquella habitación sin luz aparente en donde se encontraba oculta. La penumbra de la oscuridad le hizo temblar más de lo debido y ni siquiera pudo moverse de debajo de la ventana de la bodega, sabía, sólo se reflejaba por ella la contextura de su espalada, sabía, sentía el olor del humo que venía de las calles por aquella misma ventana.

-¡Si no hayan nada quémenla!-

El sonido de la voz de esos hombres la descolocó; intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las barbaridades que harían con ella cuando la encontraran. Pero era imposible, en especial sabiendo que sería un buen trofeo de guerra. ¡Odiaba con todo su corazón a los alemanes!; ¡odiaba a quien vistiese su maldito uniforme!

Pero no se avergonzaría nunca de ser Judía.

Lo mejor que podía pasarle era que la mataran si la descubrían…pero ¿y si no la mataban?...¿si querían jugar con ella antes de quitarle la vida?

-¡Malditos, malditos demonios alemanes!- gritó, al darse cuenta de lo patética que era. ¡Que vengan a buscarla si tanto la querían!; ¡ que le intenten poner un solo dedo encima en su piel!; ¡porque ella los mordería y les dejarían en claro que no era una cualquiera que se acostaría con algún alemán para salvar su pellejo!.

Movió rápido sus manos buscando con el tacto de sus dedos algo con que defenderse. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió un extraño dolor en sus yemas.

-Un trozó de vidrio- se dijo, llevándolo hasta su rostro. Su propia sangre bajó por una de sus yemas en el momento en que apuntaba hacia delante de ella, suerte que había un pedazo del cristal roto, y suerte que estaba al lado de ella justo en ese minuto. De inmediato unas gotas de sudor descendieron por su frente mezclándose con la sangre.

-¡Clock!- el eco resonó en toda la bodega.

-¡1.2.3!-cuando llevó su vista hacia la puerta contempló como unas botas militares penetraban su refugio.

Sus ojos fulminaron aquellos ojos. Frente a frente.

-_No te atrevas a dudar…Kagome_- se dijo, apretando el vidrio en el momento en que aquel demonio le apuntaba con una linterna.

* * *

**-Campo de concentración-**

La primera bofeteada le había hecho reaccionar. El dolor que experimentó alrededor de todo su cuerpo fue suficiente para hacerle mover las piernas. Sus manos temblaron cuando su superior le entregó su arma manchada de sangre.

No fue capaz de guardar silencio cuando la boca de su hermanastro se movió divertida en señal de sarcasmo. ¡Y qué si creía estaba enfermo de locura!, ¡no había podido soportar más! ¿Acaso era un pecado tener humanidad por dos minutos siquiera?

-¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que me pasó Sesshoumaru!- Había osado contestarle a su "coronel"¡y que!; ¡que le dieran veinte días de presidio si era necesario; ¡por él toda esta mierda de rutina se podía ir al carajo!

Cuando los ojos dorados de su hermano le fulminaron volvió a guardar silencio. Frunció el seño, dientes que se apretaron en señal de rabia, dios, quería tirarle el arma en plena cara. Guardó silencio otra vez, dejó sólo que un gruñido de disgusto se notase por el suyo. Sintió como una de las manos del coronel se apoyaban en sus hombros, sobando y apretándolo.

-Es mejor que vayas a la iglesia, Inuyasha- ¿había escuchado bien?; ¡a una maldita iglesia!; ¿qué tenía en la cabeza Sesshoumaru para decirle que fuera a una iglesia?¡ lo que el necesitaba era a un loquero!; ¡porque hace tiempo que estaba perdiendo la razón!.

-El remordimiento de culpa te hará caer-

-¿Tú que sabes?-

-Lo suficiente- la voz sonó hueca y cruda.

-Dile a otro que vaya a una iglesia, a mi no me interesa-

-No fue una sugerencia teniente, fue una orden- se quedó en silencio vislumbrando sus ojos dorados fríos.-Y más te vale acatarla-

* * *

-**Bodega casa Higurashi-**

-¡No te resistas preciosa!-

Sus manos la tocaban, la recorrían mugrosamente.

-¡Serás un hermoso obsequio para el Fuhrer!- exclamó el hombre en el momento en que le atajaba el rostro impidiéndole defenderse con el trozo de vidrio manchado de sangre. ¡Un maldito regalo!; ¡Ella no estaba para ser obsequio de nadie!.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- de inmediato le mordió.

_Mala idea_

-¡Perra Judía!-exclamó el militar golpeándola, lanzándola hasta la mugrienta madera. Kagome se quedó estática, vislumbrando las botas militares que se movían alrededor de ella. ¿Qué había pasado con su familia?; ¿les habrían lastimado?, ¡los habrían matado!. De sólo imaginar tal cruel escena sintió como muy en el fondo nada tenía sentido. ¿Y si lo mejor era dejarse llevar por esa escoria, que al igual que ella era una creación de Dios?

_-Dios no crearía tales blasfemias_- se quedó quieta en el momento en que experimentó como la bota del alemán le pisaba la cabeza. Manchando sus cabellos y llenando de polvo su pálido rostro.

-Ahora no te crees tan fuerte; ¿eh judía?-la voz hueca y sin compasión del alemán le dio miedo. Kagome respiró hondo en el momento en que los brazos de ese hombre la levantaban del piso y la obligaban a mirarle.

-Antes jugaré un poco contigo, preciosa judía-

* * *

-**Iglesia Alemana Cristiana-**

Sintió un dolor inexplicable en el pecho. ¿A esto se refería su hermano?, no…¡no era posible que él sintiera estas tonterías!. Él era un teniente, digno de la más grande elite de los que pertenecían a su casta sangre.

_Alemanes._

Dejó de pensar en aquellas tonterías cuando se coló ante su visión la estructura omnipotente de la iglesia alemana cristiana. Tenía que ser sigiloso si quería entrar al confesionario. ¿Qué le esperaba a él y a su hermano si el mismo Fuhrer se enteraba que había osado pisar terreno santo, indigno de un alemán?

-Me espera la misma muerte, pero no puedo más con mi alma- Cerró sus ojos al quitarse su boina militar y guardar su arma por detrás de su espalda. Aquella iglesia estaba repleta de judíos.

Le miraron de los pies a la cabeza como si estuvieran viendo al mismo diablo.

-Sigan mirándome, y la pagarán caro-amenazó, y de inmediato dejaron de mirarle.

* * *

**-Bodega casa Higurashi-**

-¿Por qué me miras así? …¿eh judía?- la sola pronunciación de su raza le hacía hervir la sangre. ¡Judía!; ¡Perra judía!; ¡preciosa judía!. Ella era mucho más que una maldita judía, era una Higurashi; ¡una judía de alta clase!. Y nadie le pasaba por encima.

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!- cuando la bofeteada resonó en toda la bodega, creyó y sintió como lo único palpable eran los latidos mordaces de su asustado corazón.

Él la miró en el momento en que se tocaba el rostro y se sobaba la mejilla hinchada.

-Ya me cansé de esta mierda, te llevaré de inmediato con mi capitán- cuando aquellos brazos le apretaron los suyos algo, algo muy dentro de ella se rompió.

Dios no estaba junto a ella, y ella lo sabía muy bien. –Y morirás como una maldita perra, Judía-

* * *

-**Confesionario-**

-Perdóname padre, porque he pecado- sus ojos contemplaron la entrada del confesionario, no estuvo seguro de hablar hasta que sintió el peso de las gemas azules del padre.

-¿Cuántas veces esta semana, Inu?- la sonrisa seductora de este pareció destellar más con la luz de la vela dentro del confesionario.

-Demasiadas Miroku, hasta creo que he perdido la cuenta- sus manos temblaban más de lo previsto, no supo como pero estaba entrando en un estado de cólera.

-¿Mataste a alguien…Verdad?-

La pregunta de su amigo le dejó en blanco. ¿Matar a alguien?..No, esa no era la frase indicada para describirlo. La frase era…masacrar a alguien.

-Me duele decirlo, pero…-

-Aquí no hay Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, no hay nadie en frente tuyo para que finjas ser alguien que no eres, habla con tranquilidad, amigo mío-

¿Fingir alguien que no era?...¡claro!; ¡todo el tiempo estaba fingiendo ser alguien que podía seguir algunas malditas órdenes!; ¡alguien que resistía y no dudaba nunca!

-Todo ocurrió esta mañana, esta maldita mañana Miroku-

-Continua-

-¿Escuchaste que han declarado un estado de alerta en contra de las familias judías?-

-¿Las leyes de Nuremberg?-

-Exacto-

-Continua- la voz del padre le indicó que siguiera, después de todo de alguna manera tenía que comenzar a hablar, y aquel chico con corazón de piedra parecía estar más confundido que cualquier otra persona.

-Hoy una familia de judíos incendio una joyería alemana, mi pelotón fue designado a la búsqueda de tales criminales- la voz salió despectiva…reacia y tosca. –No supe en qué momento los encontré, pero…mi rabia, mi ira fue más potente que yo mismo, no pude controlarme…ni tampoco contenerme-

Los ojos de Miroku le fulminaron, si, definitivamente este chico estaba enloqueciendo.

-Maté a un maldito niño Miroku, lo descuarticé, y…y luego seguí con la madre….no supe cómo pero, yo…yo no era consciente de que les estaba disparando, era como si una maldita presencia me dijera que hacer, que decir- de apoco, y aunque nunca se lo esperó el comenzó a llorar.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas acumuladas por tantos años…por tanta batallas.

_Aquellas lágrimas no cedían…_

-Sólo escuchaba mi corazón, mi maldito corazón diciéndome ¡dispara!; ¡dispara!-

-Tranquilo-

-¡No me digas que me calme una mierda!- sus puños golpearon la madera del confesionario, aquella acción pareció dolerle al sacerdote. –Fue tan irónico…cuando deje de disparar-

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta le dejó sin aire, y pareció que ese chico estaba en un trance.

-El ruido en mi cabeza…ese ruido que escuchaba cuando les estaba disparando, desapareció y me sentí tan bien, pero…-

Miroku pestañeó, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-No me sentí feliz cuando miré abajo mío, cuando contemplé sus cuerpos, su sangre; ¡sus malditas caras!-llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos albinos, jalándoles. –Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, creí y sentí que algo dentro de mí se moría. ¿Cuándo disparé?; ¡Cuando los maté!, no tenía esos recuerdos en mi cabeza, para mí era como si todo lo que había acontecido hubiese sido una tonta ilusión, un deseo irrefrenable y perverso-

El sacerdote se quedó perplejo; ¿qué podía aconsejarle?, unos ave maría y padres nuestros no servirían ahora para tranquilizarlo, tal vez en otras ocasiones, pero no en esta.

-Es mejor que descanses hoy, no le digas nada a nadie, Inu-

-Lo peor es que no puedo Miroku- sus mejillas estaban demasiado húmedas y rosadas.-Hoy es día de fusilamiento, y tengo que ir-

* * *

**-Campo de concentración-**

-¡Camina perra!- apresuró el paso de sus exhaustas piernas cuando experimentó un dolor en todo su cuerpo, producto de las cuerdas atadas en sus tobillos. ¿Cómo saldría de esta situación?.

Cerró sus ojos en el momento en que percibió el caer de una gota de lluvia. Una cristalina y solitaria gota de lluvia.

El sentirla bajar por su piel fue más que perfecto. Le hizo saber que aún estaba viva, y que aún tenía fe en su Dios.

-¡Azarías!; ¡Azarías! (el señor es mi ayuda)- la voz de ella descontroló al alemán; ¿qué tanto balbuceaba?; ¡que era esas palabras extrañas para él y por qué parecía tan tranquila?.

-Adonai (mi señor) – no soportó verla así, feliz como si nada estuviera pasando. Ella debía sufrir, por sus manos y las manos de sus compañeros. Jaló las cuerdas, provocándole más dolor. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, provocando que un poco de sangre descendiera por su boca. El alemán se le acercó divertido ante su situación.

-Eres una joya- los dedos de él se atrevieron a recorrer sus labios, y en aquel momento ella lo mordió otra vez.

-¡Perra!-

Estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando otras manos se posaron en sus hombros.

-No es bueno insultar a los invitados, cabo- el alemán se giró, y de inmediato unos dorados ojos fríos le fulminaron.

-¡Im schade Sesshoumaru Taisho! (perdóneme capítan)- se llevó de inmediato sus manos hasta la cabeza, arrancando de golpe su boina militar para esconder su rostro.

–Ponla en medio de la calle para que la fulmine mi pistola, cabo-

* * *

**-Camino al campo de concentración-**

_-Asesino_- su cabeza le daba vueltas.

_-Mereces el infierno, maldito alemán_- intentó pensar en otra cosa, cuando sus piernas se dirigieron de la iglesia hasta el centro de fusilamiento judío. Estaba consciente, de eso estaba seguro, pero…sus sentidos…su cuerpo...Parecía moverse producto de los deseos de otra persona; él no quería ir más a ese lugar, entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no acababa esta mierda y se largaba a otra parte?.

-_Es tu deber de soldado-_ se dijo, cuando el letrero imponente del campo penetró sus ojos dorados.

Fulminándole y condenándole.

El rostro del sacerdote pareció volver hasta su cerebro, sus palabras…sus ojos.

-_Es mejor que descanses, no le digas nada a nadie_- si fuera eso posible hace tiempo que lo habría hecho. ¡Hace tiempo que se habría largado de esa mugrienta realidad!

Se detuvo de golpe cuando experimentó el dolor del alambre de púas que protegían la entrada al campo bajo sus piernas. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos del vigilante, exigiéndole que se identificara.

-Inuyasha Taisho, pelotón de la muerte número 5- sus palabras viajaron hasta los oídos del vigilante y de inmediato le permitió la entrada. Estuvo a punto de poner un pie dentro del campo cuando las manos de ese hombre le detuvieron.

-El Coronel Taisho, te está esperando; manda a decir que te tiene una encomienda- de inmediato suspiro, una encomienda, cuando Sesshoumaru dictaba las famosas "encomiendas" no eran otras cosas que para matar a un nuevo criminal. Cerró sus ojos antes de quitar la mano del vigilante de su hombro.

-Entiendo-

En aquel momento algo dentro de él pareció descomponerse.

* * *

**-Centro de fusilamiento, dentro del mismo campo-**

Habían atado ahora sus manos y vendado su boca. No podía gritar, ni tampoco escapar.

Vaya tormento.

-Adonai- sus ojos era lo único que no habían vendado. Las palabras del alemán que la había traslado desde la bodega hasta aquel campo lleno de alambres de púas volvió hasta su cerebro.

Torturándole

_-Tienes que ver la cara de tu ejecutor, preciosa-_ su sonrisa, sus dientes relucientes se grabaron en su memoria. No olvidaría ese día jamás si es que llegaba a sobrevivir. Aunque en estas circunstancias era ridículo pensar en seguir viviendo.

Cuando escuchó el silbato de aquel alemán sonar desde sus labios, supo que moriría en ese lugar a manos de un demonio peor o igual a ese hombre.

-Anatema- (hombres dedicados a la destrucción)

Y si lo pensaba, esa palabra le quedaba como guante a su desesperada situación.

* * *

**-En el mismo campo-**

Sintió como le sudaba la frente, y como las pequeñas gotas cristalinas le manchaban la punta de la camisa de su uniforme militar, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Sus cabellos albinos se enredaron un poco alrededor de su chaqueta en el momento en que comenzaba a desabrochar los botones dorados con sus dedos.

Aquella angustia no quería desaparecer.

-Bienvenido Inuyasha- la voz sarcástica de su superior le descolocó. ¿Cómo podía estar así de tranquilo?

-Obviaré tu estúpido comportamiento de la mañana, sígueme, y más te vale obedecerme-

-¡No me mandes, Sesshoumaru!- otra vez le faltaba el respeto.

-"Coronel", teniente, yo soy tu coronel, tu mi sirviente, y obedecerás mis órdenes a menos que quieras que te trate como a esos judíos y te meta en uno de los campos. Se fulminaron. –Porque yo mismo te mataré-

Guardo silencio.

-Presenta tu arma teniente y sigue mi dedo- como odiaba cuando su hermano se comportaba así, bien; ¡era el maldito coronel!, el maldito al que todos debían de obedecer y no podían darse el lujo de dudar en frente de sus ojos. Cuando ellos dudaban él los mataba, y los masacraba.

Se quedó sin aire, cuando sus ojos contemplaron el cuerpo de su próxima víctima, atada de pies y manos.

Su cuerpo no tuvo ganas de respirar.

Se movió sigiloso por el campo, cruzando la vereda y las púas metálicas. Por un momento estuvo seguro que no podría apretar el gatillo.

* * *

**-Centro de fusilamiento, en el mismo campo-**

La lluvia le había limpiado el rostro, ya no quedaban rastros de tierra ni de sangre. Tuvo miedo, y al mismo tiempo el frío producto de aquella tarde tormentosa penetró en todo su cuerpo. Pasando desde sus poros hasta sus huesos.

Se quedó estática cuando unos ojos dorados y uno cabellos albinos quedaron n frente de ella. ¿Sería uno de los suyos?

De inmediato aquella pregunta se desvaneció cuando vislumbró el traje militar.

Otro demonio, otro maldito alemán.

No pronunció palabra. El chico pareció moverse y detrás de él la imagen de otro hombre se coló por su visión.

_El coronel del campo._

-Hazme los honores, Inuyaha- ¿Inuyasha?, un nombre muy bello para un ser tan despiadado. Le fulminó.

¿Qué tenían esos ojos dorados cuando la miraban?; ¡Por qué parecía que dudaban de las ordenes de su superior!.

La morena contempló como los dedos del alemán se posaron en el gatillo del arma que el otro hombre le había entregado, y la llevaba encima de su sien.

El contacto con esa arma le produjo una descarga eléctrica en todo su cerebro. A sus dieciocho años el mundo pareció dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

-Asesino-pronunciaron sin quiere sus labios en el momento en que el gatillo comenzaba a moverse.

* * *

**-Dentro del mismo campo-**

Se sintió peor cuando escuchó esa palabra.

No fue capaz de mirar su arma ni de mover el gatillo más rápido. ¿Por qué no podía cerrar sus ojos?; ¡por qué tenía que mirarle!.

-No me mires- pronunció, pero aquella judía no giro ni cerro su vista. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?... ¡Por qué demonios tenía que matarla él!.

_-_Pruébame que eres de los míos, hermano_-._volvió a dudar cuando los labios de su hermano se posaron en sus oídos, rozando y alarmando.

-Perdóname- exclamó en el momento en que apretaba el arma más en la sien de ella. Después de todo ella era la indigna, ella era la judía que no merecía seguir viviendo. Él debía vivir, el debía convertirse en el dueño de los elogios de sus compañeros, en el hombre que junto a su coronel y a su tropa habían librado a su Alemania de esa raza. El escogido por Dios. .¿O no?..

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

_**Nota histórica.**_

Durante los años de 1935 -1938 ocurrieron las primeras manifestaciones ilegales en contra del pueblo judío que residía en Alemania, sin embargo en octubre de 1938 se aprueban las famosas leyes de _**"Nuremberg**__"_ donde se les permite a los pelotones alemanes la discriminación hacia los judíos, gitanos y homosexuales. Se les niega asistir a las fiestas, rezar en voz alta, entre otras cosas más crueles.

La milicia alemana estaba dividida en esos años en 6 pelotones. El llamado _**"Pelotón de la muerte**__"_ era el encargado de los fusilamientos tanto en los Ghetos como en los campos de concentración

Sobre los _**"campos"**_ no son otros a que los denominados "_**Ghetos"**_, sin embargo en los años de 1938 no se utilizaban aún para la matanza judía, eran usado para castigar tanto a alemanes como a judíos por creer o atreverse a pronunciar el nombre de Dios.

Espero les haya gustado este fick, quise hacer algo distinto, y en respuesta al desafío de KittyWolf y Sakuno-Chan he decidido publicarlo. Probablemente me demoré en actualizar por todos los términos de historia que requiere, por lo que les pido me tengan paciencia.

¡¡Recuerden dejarme reviews!!

**Re-editado: Abril del 2010

* * *

**

…_**Porque siempre nos da un ataque al corazón y un inmenso dolor…**_

…_**Pero cuando esto se acabe tu respirarás de nuevo…**_

…_**Tu respirarás de nuevo… **_

_**...Te lo juro con mi vida... **_

-Crash and burn-

Savage Garden


	2. Al otro lado del cielo

_**Anatema**_

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de R.T, fick inspirado en el holocausto judío; disculpas de antemano si es que resulta muy tedioso con tanta nota histórica de por medio. Las palabras en otras leguas usadas están traducidas en paréntesis.

* * *

.

**Capítulo II**

"_Al otro lado del cielo"_

_.  
_

…_Los recuerdos se filtran por mis venas como un veneno mortal…_

_-Anónimo-_

_.  
_

**-Centro de fusilamiento, campo de concentración; 30 minutos después-**

_-Mátala_- su cabeza parecía repetirle millones de frases y palabras in entendibles. Apretó sus labios descascarando un poco la piel y la carne de su boca. De inmediato la sangre pareció comenzar a brotar, recorriendo toda la curvatura, pasando por sus dientes y la punta de su mentón.

Manchándolo…Hiriéndolo…llevándolo a un mundo de sensaciones que creyó que no se encontraba dentro de él.

Ni en su corazón ni en su cerebro.

_-Demuéstrame que eres de los míos…Hermano-_ la presión acarreada en esas palabras era lo suficientemente efectiva para hacerlo dudar. Sin embargo dentro de su mente parecían a golpearse los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el color de los ojos de aquel niño regresaba hasta su memoria con cada mirada que ella le dirigía. El podía acabar con esta mierda maldita que se estaba acumulando en su corazón, pero…el tiritar de sus dedos en el gatillo metálico del arma le hacía entender que no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

…_Ni las agallas…_

-Ayú…dame-estuvo seguro que aquella frase había escapado por sus labios. ¿Él pidiéndole a una judía, una escoria arrojada a este mundo para ser maltratada por sus manos, por sus propios dedos que lo matase?

¿Él…implorando la ayuda de aquella blasfemia sin gracia ni poder?

Kagome le fulminó con miedo…rabia e inseguridad.

_-Asesino-_

Otra vez el eco de su mente lo descontrolaba

_-No mereces vivir-_

El palpitar de su pecho se esclarecía y mortificaba el avance del aire por su cuerpo.

_-Eres una criatura arrojada para matar a otros, para ver morir a otros-_

Cada recuerdo, cada frase parecía descomponerlo más. ¡Volverlo loco!. ¡Loco de rabia, de ira, de impotencia por no poder parar los gritos de su cabeza!.

_-Los judíos no sirven, son ratas arrojadas al servicio de nuestro Fürher-_

No fue consiente del momento en que había retirado la pistola de la cien de ella, ni mucho menos de las lágrimas cristalinas que sus ojos estuvieron derramando por casi diez minutos. Después de todo; ¿qué era él?; ¿Quién era él?, más que un mero peón en aquel tablero, liderado por un grupo de hombres sanguinarios a los que parecía que el diablo había comprado su vida…su alma?:

¿A quién quería engañar?; ¿Acaso había que sorprender a alguien?. ¡Por supuesto que no!, y estaba harto de padecer las misma pesadillas por las noches, harto de sus rostros, de sus labios, del maldito aroma grabado en la funda de su almohada y de sus sábanas.

_¿Y si la paranoia estuviera carcomiéndole?_

¡Harto de contemplar su rostro en el espejo de su cuarto y darse cuenta que cada día perdía una parte de si mismo!, ¡porque si no era el brillo de sus ojos, era el constante palpitar de su corazón!...o el aire que ingresaba hasta sus pulmones no era el suficiente para mantenerlo de pie.

Sin quererlo…sus piernas flaquearon en frente de ella y de su coronel.

-Levántate y termina esta encomienda-los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru le fulminaron.

Matando el brillo que aún residía en sus ojos.

…Aquel poco brillo de cordura…

Sus labios entreabiertos daban la sensación de que su mente estaba atada a algo imaginario, iluso.

Fuera de lo común.

Inuyasha fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la judía, sin quererlo se quedó en silencio, contemplando sus manos, su piel… ¡su maldito parecido con el crío!

¿Los pecados se pagan?

Claro que si…

Con locura o muerte…

-¡Te di una orden sargento!- sonrió sarcásticamente al escuchar el grito proveniente de esa voz. De inmediato se levantó del frío de concreto y llevó su mirada hasta los ojos del Taicho. Su mirada era irreconocible.

Perdida…endemoniadamente pérdida.

Aquellas gemas rogaban la muerte…muy en el fondo la añoraban.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí…Sesshoumaru?- el Taicho escuchó con inseguridad el tono usado por sus palabras. Parecieron deslizarse por su piel, atravesándole el cuerpo por completo. La lluvia, el frío que experimentó luego de esa frase fue suficiente para hacerle entender que no valía la pena seguir con esa estúpida encomienda.

¿De qué servía a fin de cuentas?

Inuyasha cumpliría su orden y luego se mataría con su propia arma.

Matarse con su propia pistola, disparar, jalar el gatillo, imaginarse aquello lo descompuso.

Muy en el fondo supo que aquello le dolería, después de todo ¿él también podría llorar alguna vez verdad?

-Te dejaré solo con ella, el Fürher está por llegar y no quiero que me montes uno de tus espectáculos. Eso sería denigrante incluso para ti-Inuyasha apretó el metal de su arma con toda la fuerza de sus puños, palpando el frío y lo largo del gatillo.

-No te molestes en volver Sesshoumaru, perderás tú tiempo si lo haces- el Taicho escuchó como uno de sus huesos crujía a medida que daba un paso por la tierra fresca y húmeda que se encontraba debajo de sus botas militares.

-¿Estas consciente de que puedo mandar a arrestarte por desacato verdad?-

-¿Acaso importa una mierda eso?-

-Claro que no-

En ese momento ninguno ni siquiera Kagome se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero…el aire había quedado tan espeso, que no era recomendable siquiera moverse en aquel lugar.

Tan molesto…

_-El corazón me pesa Taicho, pero…yo creo…que aún tengo el valor suficiente para decidir por mi mismo-_ de inmediato Inuyasha escuchó como el eco de las botas militares desaparecían del pelotón de la muerte. Dejando solo sus huellas.

_-Y mi deseo es matarme con mi arma y mi mano-

* * *

_

**-Afueras del pelotón de la Muerte-**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba imaginándose el color de los ojos de su hermano sin aquel brillo de superioridad?... ¿sin aquel toque de luz?...

Aquel aire impotente que le recorría el cuerpo…

La sonrisa esquiva de un militar de veinte años no se logra remplazar con nada…ni con fuego, ni con alcohol o drogas.

-¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha!- sus manos se tensaron en el momento en que llevaba un dedo índice hasta su sien, el aire frío de aquella tarde penetró en alguna parte de su cuerpo alejado de su corazón.

Una pequeña caja cerrada bajo llave llamada "alma"

_-¿Ne Sesshoumaru?... ¿Si yo matase a alguien sería malo?-_

Esa voz…

Esa voz lograba algo imposible para cualquier persona. Lo ablandaba lo lastimaba…¡lo volvía enfermo!

_-¡Los alemanes somos la sangre casta!; ¡los que llevaremos al honor y la gloria el país, y al pueblo!-_

_-¿Pero está mal matar...o no?-_

_-Matar a uno de tu raza es pecado….matar por defenderte no-_

¿Y si estuviera equivocado?

_-Pero mamá decía que…-_

_-Olvida esas patrañas de las iglesias_-El sólo recordar esas escenas lo dejaban sin respirar, sin aire o ápice de ganas de contrariar sus palabras.

¿Quién podía decirle cosas a si a un niño?

¿Acaso alguien podía explicarle a una criatura si estaba mal lo que le enseñan?

_-Sería de cobardes matar a uno de tu raza-_

¿De cobardes!; ¡y no es más cobarde dejarle solo con esas preocupaciones estúpidas que le carcomiera el cerebro!

-Matarte es aún más cobarde que intentar vivir- aquella frase quedó suspendida en el aire por mucho tiempo.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que me duele verte así, aunque no lo demuestre, no soy de hielo!; ¡no soy una roca que puede estar siempre con esa sonrisa fingida!-

¿Acaso no podía hacer nada?...

¡No estaba en sus facultades de Taicho velar por el beneficio de los suyos!; ¡Con un carajo!; ¡si él era el Taicho!; ¡Y si él no podía hacer nada!; ¿no estaba dejando en claro que era un incompetente?; ¿por no decir una basura en frente de su tropa como de su pelotón!?

_-No te molestes en volver, perderás tu tiempo_- claro que volvería, volvería para dejarle en claro quién manda en el cuartel, quien da las órdenes.

Si él quiere matarse con su arma allá él, pero no dejaría que aquello le envenenara la cabeza a él también.

-Es mejor que te hayas matado- giró su rostro, y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente hasta el pelotón de la muerte donde le había dejado con aquella judía. No sabía porque…pero esa chica…esa chica le daba tantas cosas en que pensar.

¿Y si la usara en su favor?...¿Cómo un arma de doble filo para manipular a la gente?

_-Dios te está envenenando esa cabeza que tienes Inuyasha, y yo me encargare de limpiártela-_

…_Aunque me juegue la vida en ello…

* * *

_

**-Dentro del pelotón de la muerte-**

_-Ellos son las bestias sin alma, los enviados con el castigo de sufrir en la tierra a manos de nosotros, los enviados de Dios-_

-¿Tienes que hacer esto?-los ojos de Kagome le miraron de manera extraña.

Hipnotizada, grabando en cada una de las células de su cerebro la imagen y las facciones de aquel ser.

Sus ojos…eran tan extraños…

Sus labios…estaban tan resecos como los de ella…

Su piel parecía temblar con cada gota de lluvia y cada brisa de aire gélido que cruzaba por ese lugar.

…Y por sus poros…

-Mátame- de inmediato las manos de Kagome parecieron hincharse. ¿Hablaba en serio? –Si yo te desatara de esas sogas… ¿Correrías de mí?-

-No podría hacer eso-

-¿Y porque no podrías?- de inmediato las gemas doradas volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

-Porque es de cobardes-

_-De cobardes….-_

_-Dios te está envenenando esa cabeza que tienes-_

…_Eso ya lo sabía…pero no quería reconocerlo…_

-¿Quién eres?- Inuyasha escuchó su pregunta en medio de toda aquella confusión. ¿Le estaba hablando?..¿O era producto de su imaginación y retorcida mente?

-Yo…no soy nadie-

Kagome tomó el poco aire que necesitaba para acercase hasta él, sin embargo se quedó quieta, experimentando una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo cuando sintió como los dedos morenos del alemán la acariciaban lentamente.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada-

Parecía fácil fingir estar tranquila, pero….aquel demonio…aquella boca jugaba con sus emociones y los impulsos que trascurrían por su cuerpo.

-¿Y crees que te creeré algo de lo que me estas diciendo?- las palabras de ella, le hicieron reaccionar. Como un balde de agua fría.

-Toma- no supo en qué momento pero el arma que el traía en su mano, aquella arma que estaba protegiendo con todo su cuerpo ahora se encontraba en sus propios dedos.

-¿Qué…estas?-

-Ahora es tuya, mátame o yo lo haré-

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota!- las manos de la morena soltaron el arma de un solo golpe, la dejó caer, se ensució, se manchó con la tierra y el barro que yacía bajo sus pies.

-¡¿Es de idiotas querer matarse¡¿acaso es de idiotas querer para esta mierda?!- las palabras de el salieron rápidas por su boca, la torturaban con cada frase.

Kagome se quedó estática, contemplando como el volvía a recoger su arma del suelo.

Y como la ponía sobre su cien…

-Nadie puede hacer esto por mí-

¿Acaso tanto era el dolor que sentía?

-Déjame ayudarte- a pesar de que lo pronuncio lento, a pesar de que aquellas palabras no fueron más que un susurro, estuvo seguro….¿las había pronunciado no?

-¿Qué cosa?- de inmediato Inuyasha volvió a contemplarla con sus gemas.

-Ven aquí- Kagome se acercó lenta, aminorando las pisadas que daba a medida que se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Nunca nadie te ha dado un abrazo?-

¿Un abrazo?...una muestra de afecto…

A decir verdad….nunca le han dado nada por el estilo.

-¿Puedo…quedarme así?- los ojos de ella, se cerraron en el instante en que el se dejaba aprisionar pos sus brazos, el aroma lo embriagaba.

Tan cálido…tan extraño…

Algo que lo relajaba hasta el punto de hacerlo dormir.

-¿En serio quieres matarte?- la pregunta volvió hasta su cerebro.

-¿Acaso tú no lo querías?-

-Yo no creo en la muerte-en ese momento estuvo segura, que no podría olvidarse de su rostro. Ahora que se daba cuenta llevaba casi media hora con las manos desatadas, podía huir, podía dejarle solo con sus preocupaciones, pero….¿por qué no quería soltarlo?.

* * *

**-Dentro del Pelotón de la muerte-**

Sus manos se tensaron cuando lo vieron en los brazos de esa blasfemia; ¡él!; ¡en brazos de una judía inmunda!; ¡siendo acariciado por las manos de ella, y esos ojos…esos ojos estaban derramando lágrimas in entendibles para él!.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuando su voz cruzó por los oídos de la morena, ella giró su rostro de inmediato.

El miedo se grabo en toda sus facciones.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!-el Taicho la levantó del concreto, separando sus manos de la piel de su hermano.

¿Quién se creía que era ella?; ¡acaso podía llegar y calmar la ira, calmar la sed que se acumulaba en el corazón de su hermano!. ¡Por dios si era su propia sangre!

-¡No me toques!- la voz de la judía, pareció divertirlo aún más.

-¿Y quién te tocaría, judía inmunda?- el sarcasmo se grabó en su boca, cruzando sus labios, infestando cada poro de la piel de él.

-No tengo que contestarte- la voz de ella pareció desafiarlo.

Dominante, luchadora,….lástima que era un judía.

-Oh, si que tienes- Sesshoumaru se giró para contemplar el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Eres patético- la sola mención de esa frase hizo que algo dentro del sargento se reventara.

Sus ojos volvieron a tomar aquel aire que caracteriza a todo alemán.

-¡No me vengas con esas cosas Sesshoumaru!-

-¿Quién es el que esta errando aquí, eh cabo?; ¡Yo por preocuparme por tu estúpido estado mental¡ O tu por dejarte tocar por una judía!-

Guardo silencio.

Estaba en lo correcto.

-Yo…sólo…-

-¿Qué crees que pensaría nuestro Fürher si te hubiera visto en brazos de ella, de esa cosa?-

-No podría darle la cara señor-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- la rabia que se grabo en los ojos del Taicho quedo impregnada en alguna parte de su cerebro.

De su piel, de sus ojos.

-Levántate, te ves patético, no te mandaré a una iglesia a confesarte, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, en especial ahora-

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Sesshoumaru…de que estas…-

-No quería decirte en estos momentos, y mucho menos en frente de esta cosa-

El volvió a fulminarle.-Mañana, a las diez en punto todas las iglesias serán quemadas y si se sorprende a alguien circulando por los alrededores será arrestado y mandado al cadalso.-

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo; ¡que tiene que ver ahora!.

-¿Miroku no te dice nada?-

Ahí creyó que se ahogaría con su propia saliva…con su sangre. ¿Perderlo a él también estaba en la lista?. ¡Su libertad! ¡ su vida!...

-¿No puedes hacer nada para evitar esto?; ¡por el carajo eres el Taicho!-.

-Un Taicho que hace lo que debe y tiene que hacer, y si tengo que mandarte a una mazmorra de barrotes de acero para que esa cabeza tuya se refresque y tengas que ver morir a muchos de tus compañeros, entonces lo haré, y sabes bien que es así-

Sesshoumaru le fulminó.

Guardo silencio al contemplar la mirada de la judía.

-No puedo negar que es bella- las palabras salieron por si solas. Cambiando de nuevo el contexto de la conversación. –Pero lo bello no le quita lo maldita-

-¡Cállate!-

-Acércate- no supo cómo, pero cada orden que él le daba le hacía obedecer a la perfección.

-Desde este momento estas bajo arresto presidiario, no saldrás, no comerás ni siquiera respirarás a menos que yo te lo ordene, y si te ordeno volarte esa cabeza lo harás.-

-Tú…no puedes…

-¿Estar hablando en serio?- otra vez volvió su sarcasmo.

Los ojos dorados fulminaron los del menor de los Taicho, el aire se volvió espeso, las gotas de lluvia mojaban cada hebra de cabello de ambos.

Los ojos del mayor estaban inyectados de sangre.

Como un demonio sin compasión.

-Tus manos están atadas con las cadenas del juicio, y sólo seré yo quien te libere- Sesshomarou giró su mirada hasta los ojos negros de la judía.

Las lágrimas la hacían verse más atractiva…

La lluvia remarcaba la curvatura de sus pechos y la fina línea de su cintura.

Le estaba excitando…carcomiendo….¡su cuerpo imploraba violarla!

-Escúchame…Basura- la boca del Taicho se curvo, despectiva…sarcásticamente atractiva.

-Tengo nombre sabes-

-Tú no mereces más nombre que el que tiene una puta-

…_¿Sabes que me duele esas cosas que dices?..._

Kagome guardo silencio.

-Tú vendrás conmigo-

-Eso es lo que tú crees-

-Te aseguro- los ojos volvieron a fulminarla.-que ni siquiera Dios podría ofrecerte algo mejor que yo-

…_Ni en tus mejores sueños…

* * *

_

**-Pasillo de la reencarnación- Iglesia alemana**

_-Anoche tuve un sueño_- levantó sus piernas de la entrada de la catedral, y de inmediato enjugó su frente con agua bendita haciendo la señal de la cruz.

_-Anoche…soñé que unas manos me sostenían en medio de una guerra_- giró su rostro, sus ojos negros fulminaron a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de la iglesia. Sus ropas llamativas hacían ver que no era alemana, y su tonalidad tostada y sus cabellos largos cubiertos de trenzas que no era judía.

Una romance…

_-Que la gente me llamaba por muchos nombres_- cuando tomó asiento, el joven que estaba sentado al lado de ella le miró con desprecio y de inmediato cambió de puesto.

_-Gitana…ladrona…mendiga_…- se quedó en silencio al escuchar el comienzo del evangelio.

_Soñé…que unas manos apretaban las mías….pero ellas estaban manchadas de sangre._

Sus ojos contemplaron las gemas azules del padre y un leve sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas.

_-Que aquellas manos levantaban mi rostro y me llamaban por mi nombre-_sin quererlo unas cristalinas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, las limpió de inmediato para que nadie le preguntara nada.

Aunque no lo hicieran.

_-Rin…sólo Rin-

* * *

_

**-Celda de presidio alemán, a unos metros del pelotón de la muerte-**

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que sentía sus manos atadas a unos grilletes y sus piernas enclaustradas a unas cadenas?. ¿Qué su cuerpo padecía frío?.

_-Estarás bajo arresto presidiario- _

Tenía hambre, sed.

Parecía que la luz del sol se había extinguido y que sus ojos ya no podían ver…o llorar.

_-¿Nunca nadie te ha dado un abrazo?. _

Pero… ¿por qué tenía que volver ella a su mente?

Sus ojos…

Sus labios…

La curvatura de su cuerpo…

-_Pienso en ella…porque quiero-

* * *

_

**-Bodega alemana-**

El olor a moho ingresó hasta sus fosas nasales, sus cabellos negros ahora estaban atados en una coleta gracias a un elástico negro que aquel demonio había tenido el lujo de darle. Miró por sobre su hombro la habitación. Carteles del Furher se alzaban en aquel cuarto, muchos uniformes y un lote de armas estaba clavado en la pared.

Sesshoumaru le hizo una seña con sus ojos.

No tenía que hablar para decirle que podía o no hacer.

-No te esté permitido mirar la decoración, basura-

-¿Qué quieres?-

Los labios del Taicho se curvaron; ¿Qué que quería?. ¿Tan inocente era?. De inmediato sus piernas se acercaron hasta ella, la acorraló a la pared. La atrajo con su cuerpo al concreto de cemento.

_Él era más alto que ella._

_Ella tenía miedo de él._

-Tú sabes lo que quiero- las palabras salieron susurradas hasta el oído de ella.

…_.Dios ¿por qué me has abandonado?…_

-No te lo daré-

-No te pregunté- en ese momento la boca del Taicho se posó en la de ella, e introdujo su lengua violenta y cruelmente. Kagome no podía apartarlo de ella, aquella lengua estaba violando sus labios. Su saliva se mezclaba con la de él, y ella no podía gritar.

El cuerpo de él era más alto y más fuerte.

Kagome comenzó a quedarse sin aire, cuando tuvo una oportunidad le mordió con sus colmillos.

El Taicho la miró con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Es más entretenido cuando se resisten- Kagome intento huir de la pared pero aquel demonio la apretó más con su pecho. Las manos de Sesshoumaru aprisionaron las de ella y le hicieron una herida en las muñecas.

_¿Señor si yo te rezo siempre… porque no estás cuando te necesito?._

-Me gusta hacerlo de esta manera- las palabras del Taicho la penetraron, la mataron por dentro.

De inmediato sintió como las piernas de él la llevaban hasta su entrada. En un movimiento, bajó el cierre de su pantalón, y su miembro erecto quedo a la vista de ella.

Kagome se quedó sin aire, lo golpeó lo mordió cuantas veces pudo…

-¡No te atrevas!-

-Me gusta cuando gritas así-

Sin embargo...Nadie llegó a su auxilio y aquel alemán introdujo su miembro en la entrada de ella.

Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuerpo, provocando que con la ropa mojada sus pechos parecieran más excitados, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y las manos del Taicho apretaban sus pechos y pasaban por su cuerpo.

Apretó los senos, los mordió, los lamió.

Jugaba con su cuerpo como con el de una muñeca.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo, puta- Kagome no podía moverse, sus labios estaban lastimados por la lengua de ese demonio y su cuerpo estaba estático.

Sesshoumaru la tiró al piso. Y le dio un golpe en la espalda para que no se levantara.

Con todo el dolor…de todas formas no podría levantarse.

De inmediato él le levantó las piernas y se arrojó hasta ella.

La penetró con furia, rabia.

Se movía violentamente en su entrada y apretaba sus pechos. Cubría con su boca la boca de ella para que no gritara.

…_.¿Y si te pido que me ayudes?...¿vendrías en mi auxilio señor?_

Cuando se cansó de usarla, la dejo en el piso. Bañada de sangre, y de semen.

Ssshoumaru subió el cierre de su pantalón y la miró por sobre el hombro.

-Si quieres vivir puta judía vendrás cada vez que yo te llame-

Kagome no podía diferenciar bien que estaba oyendo o mirando. Pero por dios que no le importaba.

El dolor en su entrada era demasiada y sus pechos estaban rojos de tanto haber sido apretados.

Su boca ya no tenía besos ni saliva para nadie.

-Ahora serás mi puta, hasta que otra toque mi puerta-

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Gracias especialmente a:**

_Patonejo, KittyWolf, Jimena-Chan, Miko Kaoru-Sama, Yukiko- 09, Abril-Chan, Andrómeda no Sainto, Sivis-ink y Sakuno-Chan Echizen._

Y a todas las personitas que leen esta historia.

* * *

.

…_**Oh señor, dios de la tristeza, Ángel del dulce dolor…**_

…_**Bebe la hiel de mi boca, Blasfema, ven y hazme el amor...**_

-Mägo de Oz-

Diábolus in música


	3. Muñeca

_**Anatema**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes del anime y manga Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación y mejorar mi escritura.

_**Notas:**_

Mucha gente me dijo que las personalidades estaban algo occe, no puedo prometerles nada, pero les aseguro que haré algo al respecto, por lo que me he puesto en campaña para volver a leer el manga y algunos ficks.

* * *

.

**Capítulo III**

"_Muñeca"_

_.  
_

…_Eres la persona ideal para mí…_

…_La persona a la que ansío ver cada noche, cada hora…_

…_Eres, ese sueño que pido se repita cuando duermo…_

_-Angelina de la mörte-_

_.  
_

**-Celda de presidio Alemán, 0400 de la madrugada-**

La luz de la luna apenas conseguía traspasar el fortificado grupo de barrotes metálicos llenos de polvo e impregnados de moho que se encontraban colocados estratégicamente en el respaldo de su ventana. Palabras como luz, agua o comida se habían esfumado de su cerebro desde hace prácticamente unas seis horas. Sus manos atadas ahora a unos grilletes de acero le provocaban un cosquilleo en todas sus extremidades, y la sangre que fluía desde las cortadas que le habían propinado estas en sus muñecas se desparramaba a lo largo y extenso de su brazo. No le interesaba nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, estaba exhausto, intranquilo y desde aquellas seis horas había sido el espectador mudo del sufrimiento de alguien más. Un espectador llevado a la fuerza a una obra de teatro en la que él era el mártir y ella, la protagonista.

_-Ahora serás mi puta hasta que otra toque mi puerta_- aquella había sido la inconfundible voz de su hermano, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra de la que nadie, siquiera Dios podría escapar a un toque de sus palabras. Él daba las órdenes, y los demás acataban sin chistar. ¿Por qué?, por el simple hecho de que él lo decía.

Estuvo seguro de haber escuchado una voz hablándole en aquel momento, una voz femenina en su cabeza implorando por que le ayudara, pero su ego y sus pocas capacidades para diferenciar la realidad le habían dejado en un estado de trance durante todo ese tiempo. Recordó como su hermano le decía que jugara con las mujeres, unos cuantos besos y unas palabras románticas y las tendría comiendo en la palma de su mano.

_Ese era el estilo de Sesshoumaru no de él._

Ahora que su mente estaba lucida, se sentía patético de su estado dentro de aquella fortificada prisión de hierro, si él quería podía liberarse de ese estúpido castigo. Sólo debía fingir obediencia y saldría campante a la libertad.

_Oh si, algunas cosas son terriblemente fáciles._

-Te estás retrasando Sesshoumaru-exclamó, bajo el haz de luna que le iluminaba su pálido rostro, sus ojos dorados parecieron caer en algún punto vacío y perfecto de la habitación. Sintió como la sangre que se estaba desparramando desde sus muñecas le atravesaba el cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo y un frío tan parecido a la muerte que alguna vez creyó experimentar. Su corazón estaba vacío y sus ojos inertes.

_Y su alma estaba segura que le había abandonado Dios._

En aquel instante, escuchó como la perilla de la celda se abría lentamente y el olor de la sangre impregnada en la piel de aquel alemán traspasaba la celda.

Aquellos ojos carentes de sentimientos le fulminaron.

_Dorados contra dorados_

-Más te vale haber entrado en razón… Teniente-

No volvió a ver el color de sus ojos, ni sintió el olor de su perfume putrefacto.

-¡Tú no sabes de lo que hablas!- Sesshoumaru izo caso omiso de sus palabras. De inmediato quitó con suma delicadeza las ataduras que le impedían la libertad y salió como si nada hubiera ocurrido por la reja de la celda.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- exclamó, y un extraño brillo se apoderó de sus ojos.- Cosas con una judía-

* * *

**-Dentro de la bodega-**

-_Ahora serás mi puta_- su cuerpo bañado de barro y de harapientas ropas no podía más que temblar ante el imponente frío que se estaba colando desde la ranura vieja de la bodega donde había pasado la noche.

Una noche, un día, quizás mucho más tiempo había transcurrido sin que ella se hubiera percatado.

_Como si a alguien le importara lo que sentía._

Sus piernas estaban heridas y su rostro descansaba de frente en una madera sucia de tonos ocre. Su mente vagaba, confundida a lo largo de unos pensamientos extraños.

¿Qué tenía ella al fin y al cabo?; ¡quien era ella al fin y al cabo!.No era nadie más que el juguete de un demonio arrojado y moldeado por los dedos del mismo Dios.

Un dios tan frío, tan cruel, creado gracias al pensamiento de los hombres.

-_Serás un precioso regalo para nuestro Fürher-_ sus ojos se cristalizaron y en aquel instante sintió como una extraña bocanada de aire salía desde sus pulmones.

Lloró…

_Una puta era sinónimo de bajeza…_

_Una puta era sinónimo de pecado…_

Lloró por todas las heridas que se habían formado en su piel…

_-Debo…salir de aquí_- cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó por su cerebro, la figura difusa de aquel extraño de ojos tristes le dejó sin respirar por casi cinco minutos.

Quizás Dios le estaba protegiendo, aunque de la más extraña manera.

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Yo…no soy nadie…-_

Se quedó tiraba en la fría madera hasta que unos conocidos pasos la alertaron del peligro.

Por segunda vez.

* * *

**Pasillo de la reencarnación- Iglesia alemana**

-Esta es mi sangre, sangre de la alianza nueva y eterna que será derramada… - aquella boca se movía lenta y pausadamente, tocando cada recoveco de sus labios, moviendo su lengua al compás de su ferviente y apresurada respiración. Sus brillantes ojos azules volvieron a fulminarla, y ella, sintió, experimentó como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las palabras de él.

Una romance no tenía, nunca, el derecho de permanecer en aquella iglesia, su raza no era tolerada por los alemanes, ni por los judíos.

Por un instante…creyó ver como las imágenes del padre se adentraban en su cerebro, como poco a poco un parte de ella reproducía todo lo que él estaba pronunciando en esa lengua que para ella era sumamente complicada.

¿Matar es algo que dios permita?

¿Matamos porque nosotros queremos que suceda?

-Hágase tu voluntad-no entendía porque todos estaban tan serenos, tan calmados!; ¡tan estúpidamente resignados a que este castigo era y es la voluntad de Dios!.

_-Achare- (mi dios)_

En ese momento escuchó como poco a poco su corazón palpitó a mil por hora, y como su cerebro le decía que huyera.

-_Tengo…un mal presentimiento_- se dijo Rin, en el instante en que una bala penetraba la silenciosa iglesia, y dejaba el paso a dos hombres altos y corpulentos.

Ella les miró, con furia en sus azabaches ojos.

Ellos le sonrieron con picardía.

_-Bengojis- (demonios)_

Sin embargo, aquellos jóvenes de trajes militares y sangrientas armas pasaron de largo, clavándole sus ojos a la pequeña gitana.

-Miroku-san- se quedó quieta, al experimentar como la respiración de uno de los hombres se clavaba detrás de su oreja.

Uno estaba detrás de ella, el otro avanzaba por la iglesia, mientras miles de rostros judíos le observaban detenidamente.

-Dígame- el joven padre detuvo su letanía, y de inmediato guardó en su bolsillo la pequeña Biblia con la que estaba realizando su oración.

Las palabras se quedaron en su boca.

-Perdóneme…pero no son mis órdenes- exclamó el sargento de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, en el instante en que jalaba el gatillo de su arma.

La bala penetró el pecho del padre, dejando caer un chorro de sangre caliente en medio de la alfombra blanca que cubría el pasillo de la iglesia.

-Qué….-Miroku no supo el momento, pero si la razón.

-¡Que están haciendo!-

Aquella voz les dejó casi sin aliento, y esa extraña fuerza en su garganta parecía hechizarlos de una manera mortífera.

-Él sólo están cumpliendo mis órdenes-

_Su corazón dejó de latir…_

_Sus pulmones dejaron de tragar aire…._

Quizás incluso, ya no tenía ni fuerza para pronunciar palabra alguna.

El miedo que sintió dentro de ella fue tan fuerte…

Estaba segura que había visto ese rostro en alguna otra parte.

-Mi nombre es Naraku-

Que el sonido de su voz ya lo había escuchado en algún otro momento.

-¿Nara…ku?- preguntó la pequeña gitana, moviendo un poco su diminuto y atractivo cuerpo.

Cuando sus ojos voltearon a ver el fondo de la iglesia, se percato de que todos, sin excepción se arrodillaban dentro del salón.

-Arrodíllate, ante tu Fürher, bruja morena-

* * *

**-Interior de la bodega del pelotón de la muerte-**

Se quedaron mirando por casi diez minutos, su corazón judío palpitó deprisa en el instante en que ella contemplaba como aquella rosada y salvaje lengua se movía y jugaba en los labios de él.

_La misma boca que había besado los suyos…_

_La misma boca que había mordido sus pechos…_

Los dorados ojos del taicho la fulminaron de los pies a la cabeza, mientras el frío de aquella noche cubierta por la luna llena se colaba por medio de la diminuta ventana de la habitación.

Fue como si aquel aire frío penetrase sus poros, en cada célula subcutánea de su piel.

_Cada milímetro de su raudo y agobiado ser._

La sensación que brotó en ella fue como si miles de agujas bañadas de sangre caliente la estuviesen pinchando al mismo tiempo, clavándose una por una en torno a su entre pierna. Aquel dolor inimaginable aún yacía en el interior de su cuerpo, como una gran descarga eléctrica que poco a poco iba lastimando, clavando, y repercútando en su cerebro.

_Volviéndola loca y sacándola de la realidad._

_-Anatora- _(diablo con cara blanca)

Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos.

No era su cuerpo el que sufría, ni sus pechos o sus labios.

_Sino su corazón._

Dieciocho años de virginidad habían sido tirados por la borda en menos de una noche. ¿Y todo por qué?, por haber sido una estúpida cobarde, una idiota que no tuvo la valentía para defenderse y proteger lo que era suyo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-los dorados ojos volvieron a fulminarla.

Kagome no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de pronunciar alguna palabra para aminorar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando en aquella bodega, y al parecer su nuevo amo estaba interesado en mejores cosas.

_Guardo silencio._

-No te dije que podías quedarte callada- su mente gritaba cientos de blasfemias y maleficios judíos, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de mover un sólo dedo, y sus labios estaban sellados para él.

_Quizás por frío…_

_Quizás por miedo…_

La luz blanquecina de la expectante luna iluminó la basta capa de polvo que se encontraba en el interior de la bodega, cada partícula que yacía en el aire que respiraban. De inmediato, y sin esperar alguna objeción por parte de su nueva inquilina, Sesshoumaru Taicho giró su vista hasta localizar una pequeña caja, la que le conectaba con las órdenes directas del Fürher.

_La máquina sonó._

Sus manos tersas con filosas y largas uñas levantaron el auricular del teléfono que le llegaba desde el mentón hasta la oreja izquierda. La estructura de metal pesaba tanto o más que su puño.

Los ojos de la morena quedaron estáticos contemplando el aparato, el gran tubo de metal que conectado con un cable de cobre hacia llegar por extrañas vibraciones una voz.

¿Podría matarlo con ella?; ¿herirlo?; ¿cortarlo?...¿Hacerle pedazos la cara en muchas y diminutas partes?...

¿Arrancarle la piel quizás?...

_-Estas pensando estupideces Kagome-_

En ese momento la voz de él cayó sobre ella.

_Sacudiéndola y destrozándola._

-Ven aquí-su mano adornada con unos cuantos anillos de oro y plata le indicó que se acercara hasta él.

Ella no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de obedecer…pero el miedo puede lograr muchas cosas.

_Ocasionar los efectos más adversos y fundir los corazones más valientes_.

-Nuestro Fürher acaba de llegar y me solicitan para una _"encomienda"-_

-¿Debería de importarme?-

A diferencia de lo que ella pensó, en ese momento, él no la golpeó, ni siquiera le tocó.

_Sólo la miró._

-Hoy me esperarás al lado de la bodega, vestida con unas finas ropas de _"alemanita",_ que te haré llegar para la fiesta de esta noche que se dará en honor a la llegada de nuestro Fürher, no creas que te estoy dando la _"ilusa" _posibilidad de ir a un evento tan _"exquisito"_ por que quiero algo contigo, tú sólo debes llegar conmigo, y asegurarte de que tengan una esclava a la venta para mi-

_Sarcasmo._

-Eres un enfermo-

-Oh, ya decía yo que te habías quedado muda basura; no te lo estoy _"sugiriendo"_ te lo estoy "avisando".

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?-

Los labios de él se curvaron provocativamente, de inmediato una larga y ancha hebra de su albino cabello se deslizó por la carne de su cuello, y en aquel instante llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios de ella.

-¿Te dice algo la palabra, _"libertad" _querida mía?-

-Es…estás loco- exclamó, al momento en que sus filosos dientes se clavaban en los dedos de él.

-Me gustan cuando son bravas-la sádica sonrisa apareció en sus labios, en el momento en que un hilito de sangre descendía desde su boca.

-Prometo no tocarte si haces ese trabajo para mí-

-Eres un monstruo-

-Responde, o te meteré algo gordo y duro en esa linda boquita que tienes-

_Sus ojos se fulminaron_.

-Te lo sacaré de un mordisco-

-Si es que no te he tumbado en el suelo primero, humana tonta-

_Silencio._

-Haz lo que te digo y nos llevaremos bien- él la miró, hasta llevar una de sus manos sobre el pestillo de la puerta que le impedía la salida de aquella bodega. Esas gemas doradas ya no despedían pasión por ella…ni lujuria.

-Hasta entonces, tendrás que cuidarte la espalda, _beliebt meine_- (querida mía)

* * *

**-Afueras de la iglesia Alemana Cristiana-**

-Esto no puede estar pasando- apretó sus manos en torno a su cintura, mientras pequeñas y traslucidas lágrimas le caían desde sus ojos, pasando y delineando su mentón.

Recordó, con tristeza y con el alma partida en dos, las gemas del apuesto y amoroso padre que hace solo unos minutos se encontraba hablando en aquella iglesia.

_La misma iglesia que ahora estaba envuelta en llamas._

_La misma iglesia a la que ella había entrado junto a todas esas personas._

-No…no quiero…esto no es verdad…- su corazón le dolía, a pesar de que no había hablado más de dos palabras con él; a pesar de que lo único que sabía de ese chico era su devoción y su amor a dios.

¿Tanto le odiaban como para matarlo?.

¡Tanto peligro significaba su presencia en la ciudad!.

-¿Por qué?…¿por qué están quemándola?; ¡por que están destruyéndola!-

_Nadie respondió._

_Porque nadie estaba afuera junto a ella._

Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la escena mortífera en donde yacía la estructura de madera.

El techo estaba rodeado de unas llamas amarillas rojizas, el olor a humo rodeaba y llenaba el aire dentro del lugar y escuchar los gritos provenientes de dentro no era algo placentero para su corazón….o su cerebro.

_Sus manos tiritaban._

-¡Esto es sólo el primer aviso!-levantó rápidamente su visual, para toparse con el Fürher. Naraku le fulminó y de inmediato sonrió sarcástico y pervertida mente.

Sus manos largas le agarraron del cuello, palpando la carne fresca y las lágrimas saladas que yacían en su piel.

-Eres algo único; ¿sabías?- la boca de él quiso probar la suya, pero ella se corrió.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó la niña, recordando cómo había dejado a todas las demás personas encerradas dentro de la iglesia.

Ella debería de haber muerto en la sacristía, ella no merecía que aquel hombre le arrastrara por el pasillo; ¡no tenía que haber quedado con vida!

-Porque hay una persona a la que puedes salvar, niñata-

* * *

**-Afuera de la bodega, treinta minutos después-**

Sus ojos quedaron estupefactos al contemplar la magnitud del vestido que aquel demonio había mandado a dejar para ella.

Aquella prenda era más hermosa que todas las ropas que había tenido en alguna ocasión, pero la idea de vestirla para satisfacerlo a él, no era algo que le pareciese.

Su personalidad estaba algo alterada, y a decir verdad ella nunca habría dejado en otro momento que le mandasen, pero vamos, estando tan sumida en su propio dolor y teniendo los recuerdos de su familia sería normal que su forma de ser estuviese cambiando un poco.

Después de todo ella no era una máquina que se comportaba siempre igual, las personalidades cambian de acuerdo a como nos sintamos, y a nuestro corazón.

Y en aquel instante ella estaba demasiado asustada como para "enfrentar" las ideas de su nuevo amo.

-Eres algo muy valioso¿cierto?- pasó una de sus manos por dentro de la prenda, contemplando la enagua de tono blanco y la gruesa capa de tela que yacía sobre esta.

El vestido era de un tono vino muy llamativo, y de él colgaban muchos diamantes y rubíes plateados. Las mangas acortadas estaban bordeadas y delineadas con una cinta negra que remarcaba el atractivo de los hombros.

_De seguro era el traje más provocativo que alguien hubiera podido imaginar._

Kagome descendió su vista, para toparse con una sombrilla de iguales tonos, que de seguro le hacían juego con el traje y unos zapatos de taco bajo que cubrían el contorno de sus delicados pies.

Ambos zapatos tenían una joya incrustada en el medio de un listón.

_-Eres una bella joya_- recordó…como esas palabras le habían dolido.

Porque nadie en toda su vida le había dicho algo similar, y lamentablemente habían salido de la boca de un maniaco.

-Perdóname señor- cuando termino de ponerse el vestido, su corazón quedo apretado al verse con el puesto. No necesitaba un espejo para saber como lucia.

_Ella bien sabía que debía verse hermosa._

Lástima…que en su religión el color rojo estuviera prohibido, por atraer la atención de los hombres.

De inmediato vislumbró como un atractivo auto de color negro se detenía en frente de ella, la noche estaba expectante, con la luna brillando en todo su esplendor. El aire frío había penetrado parte de su cuerpo, dejándole una agradable sensación de vitalidad.

-Me han ordenado venir por usted… ¿señorita?-

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi-

* * *

**-Salón de baile del "Neuschwanstein", Munich, Alemania-**

Sintió un frío extraño apoderarse de sus manos en el momento en que un camarero alemán le entregaba una copa de champagne para que bebiera, mientras se esperaba la llegada del hombre más importante de Alemania. No tenía las ganas de estar allí, y sus muñecas aún dolían a causa de los grilletes que habían estado apretándole las manos durante casi dieciocho horas.

-¿Algo más, señor?-

-No, retírate-

-Como usted diga-

Se llevó de inmediato la copa de cristal hasta los labios, sin sentir alguna llama dentro de él por querer ver a su Fürher o a su hermano.

Su corazón estaba apretado de tanto sufrir, y su cerebro maquinaba las más extrañas estrategias para escapar de aquella fiesta de _"aburridos millonarios"_ que estaban celebrando aquella noche.

No podía negar que la decoración y el lugar que escogieron era el más apropiado¿qué mejor lugar para recibir al Fürher que el castillo de "_el cisne de piedra",_ que el rey Luís II de Baviera, había mandado a construir en 1866, como un lugar de cuentos de hadas y paz interior?.

_-Vaya hipócritas que son_- se dijo, cuando el líquido ingresó hasta su garganta.

Recordó la ambientación, el gran salón de baile se alzaba frente a sus dorados ojazos, así como las cientos de lámparas de cristal iluminaban el recinto, brillando y dándole el toque "mágico" al lugar. La gran alfombra roja que conectaba a la puerta del salón estaba preparada para el ingreso del Fürher, así como la música, la comida y los cientos de selectos invitados que pertenecían al partido nazi o del gobierno del Reich.

Él, por el contrario, no estaba interesado en las patrañas de Antisemitismo que profesaba Naraku.

Y tampoco sentía las ganasde alabar las palabras de un hombre tan desquiciado, que creía que la primera guerra mundial, la habían perdido por culpa del pueblo judío.

Mas que eso, no podía creer la desfachatez, que tenía Naraku al pisar Baviera, ya que si somos sinceros la primera vez que lo había hecho sólo había logrado pasar un año en prisión, gracias a su intento frustrado de tomar el gobierno del país, hay por los años de 1923.

_-Eso son excusas sin fundamentos-_

Sin quererlo, llevó su mirada hasta el suelo, contemplando sus zapatos negros que brillaban a causa de la luz de uno de los faroles.

Quizás esta fiesta sería lo mejor para su hermano, pero lo que era él; era padecer el infierno en vida.

_-Ojala pudiese verla-

* * *

_

**-Afueras del castillo del "cisne de piedra"-**

-Ya llegamos señorita- la voz de el chofer interrumpió los pensamientos que ella estaba intentando mantener en su cerebro. Había pasado más de una hora desde que habían partido del lugar de fusilamiento, y ella juraría que fue hace sólo unos minutos. Se quedo hipnotizada contemplando el atuendo que su "compañero" estaba portando. Si fuera otra persona y no supiera las intenciones de él, habría pensado que era el hombre más apuesto de Munich, pero seamos sinceros. ¿Ese demonio merecía algo de su boca, como un halago si quiera?. No.

_Merecía menos que el mejor beso._

_-Estas pensando estupideces de nuevo, Kag_- se dijo, en el instante en que experimentaba como una de las manos de él le apretaban la palma.

-Las damas primero-

-No te hagas el caballero conmigo-

_Se fulminaron_

-Entonces, bájate basura, o te tiraré del auto-

-No es necesario; ¿tengo piernas sabes?, no necesito que alguien me "tire" para que me baje-

Sesshoumaru Taicho sólo la miró, esta noche sería muy divertida, en especial por que sería la primera judía en pisar territorio alemán bajo las narices de Naraku _Reichskanzler._

-Te advierto una cosa, basura-

-¿Qué quieres?-Kagome le fulminó con sus ojos negros, ahora lo entendía. Todo el tiempo había estado comportándose como una niña que tiene miedo de las personas. Una niña que deja y que se deja hacer lo que las demás personas quieren o esperan de ella.

_-Ya no lo haré más-_

-Si alguien descubre que eres una judía inmunda, considérate muerta-

-¿Tienes algo mejor que decir o ahora me tirarás al suelo?-

Él sólo se rió.

Después de todo aquella joyita aprendía más rápido de lo que él creía.

-Nada, Beliebt meine-

* * *

**-Dentro del mismo castillo-**

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato cuando escuchó el sonido del pitillo alemán. Aquel, no podía ser otro que el reconocimiento para su hermano, quien de seguro entraría junto a los brazos de una bellísima mujer.

Se bebió el último sorbo de su copa de champagne en el instante en que sus dorados ojos se clavan en el rostro de ella.

_Y allí, creyó que se le partía el ama.

* * *

_

**-Dentro del mismo castillo-**

Se sentía avergonzada de que la miraran de los pies a la cabeza; ¡no era tanto como para que la estuviesen mirando casi todos los hombres del salón de baile!. ¡De seguro alguien se había percatado de su collar de judía o de la forma de sus ojos o quizás de su tono de piel!.

Era imposible que ella, siendo como era, pasara por una alemanita.

-No te preocupes, nadie te dirá nada porque vienes conmigo- escuchar esas palabras no fueron del todo alentadoras, ya que si recordamos ella no venía aquí para pasarla bien, sino para comprar una esclava.

_Y eso le dolía en todo el corazón…_

Buscó con su mirada algo con que distraerse.

_Y le vió…._

No supo por qué su corazón latió deprisa, o por que sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmín intenso, pero por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón se sintió la mujer más hermosa de Munich.

_Allí estaba él._

El mismo alemán que había tenido entre sus brazos en el ala de fusilamiento, el mismo alemán que había estado padeciendo un infierno, que había llorado junto a ella, que había expuesto una parte de si mismo, que a nadie en su sano juicio habría dejado ver en otra ocasión.

_Y por eso le gustaba tanto._

Estaba vestido con un traje de tonos negros al que le acompañaba una gabardina del mismo color con botones de oro. Sus cabellos albinos estaban sueltos, mientras sus manos sostenían una copa de cristal roja.

_Intentó decir alguna palabra…_

Intentó mover sus labios, o acercarse hasta él, pero el agarré del Taicho era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella creyó.

Inuyasha la contempló en el momento en que la bellísima dama ingresaba junto a su hermano por la alfombra roja.

-No te acercarás a él, a menos que yo te lo ordene- la voz del demonio blanco le penetró los oídos….

_Partiéndole el corazón._

Y allí, en medio de la mirada del otro, ella dejó caer unas solitarias lágrimas.

_**-Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Nota histórica II:**

En el capítulo se habla de un hecho histórico de Hitler, canciller de Alemania; a quien Naraku está representando en este fick.

El hecho corresponde al "_**Putsch de Munich**_ o la llamada _**"Toma de la cervecería"**_ ocurrida en los años de 1923, cuando Hitler estaba entrando al gobierno de Alemania.

Esto corresponde al intento del canciller _Hitler _junto a sus colaboradores entre los que destacaban _Rudolph Hess y Hermann Göring_ por tomar el estado de Baviera, para que se transformara en una ciudad alternativa de la actual Munich, durante los días ocho y nueve de noviembre, después de la primera guerra mundial.

Sin embargo la toma no dio éxito, por lo que se mando al canciller a prisión durante un año, y en ella murieron catorce nazis.

Ese hecho se conoce como _**la noche de los mártires".**_

Ahora sobre el _**castillo del cisne de piedra" **_o más conocido por su nombre alemán. Este castillo fue creado bajo las órdenes del rey Luís II de Baviera, específicamente en el centro de la ciudad de Munich en 1866. Actualmente el castillo esta bajo leyes alemanas de preservación histórica, y corresponde a uno de los lugares turísticos más visitados del mundo.

_Quiero dejar en claro, que la segunda visita del canciller a Baviera no existe en realidad. Este es un hecho que he creado para el fick por mi cuenta propia...

* * *

_

_**Términos:**_

_**Antisemitismo**_: es la doctrina que sigue el nazismo, en donde se establece la base de la "sangre pura" o la raza aria. Con la cual se toma de excusa para eliminar al pueblo judío, por ser una raza pecadora y perversa.

_**Pitillo**_ En los años de 1936 a 1939 se tocaba una especie de corneta, a la que se llamaba pitillo por su similitud a un pito, cuando un teniente o un sargento de alto rango ingresaban a lugares público o privados.

**Reichskanzler**Primer canciller (alemán)

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Patonejo, Kitty-Wolf, Jimena-Chan, Miko-Kaoru-Sama, Yukiko- 09, Abril-Chan, Andrómeda no Sainto, Sivis-ink, Sakuno-Chan Echizen, Mariana, serena tsukino chiba, erini,nkisa-Chan-sohma, kamy-chan-chan, chokolatito19, Black Polaris, Nadja-chan e inuyashaaa-kun.

Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.

* * *

.

…_**Léeme muy bien los labios, te lo digo bien despacio…  
…Por el resto de mis días, quiero ser tu compañía…**_

-Me enamora-

Juanes


	4. En color púrpura

_**Anatema**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de R.T; he continuado el fick porque necesitaba cambiar de fandom, tanto escribir en yyh me ha dejado sin ideas, supongo que mi imaginación hizo ¡caput!, muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo, a quienes luego de tanto me han apoyado. ¡Gracias!. Este fick no está hecho con fines lucrosos, sólo le escribo cuando siento la necesidad.

_**Notas:**_

Espero acepten mis disculpas, mis infinitas disculpas, sé que fueron dos años desde la última vez que actualicé dicho fick, pero al menos espero les agrade la continuación. Acepto cualquier crítica u comentario, mientras no me insulten.

En especial quiero agradecer a una autora "_Calandri",_ sé linda que quizás jamás llegues a leer mi historia, pero si en algún minuto te pasas espero te agrade, te lo dedico, porque con tu fick _"Do you believe in ghots?_ Me devolviste la inspiración para escribir mi historia, aunque no se parezcan absolutamente en nada.

Con amor para quien lea y para quien me comente.

* * *

.

**Capítulo IV**

"_En color púrpura"_

_.  
_

_...La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor:_

_De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación..._

_-Lope de Vega-_

_.  
_

**-Palacio del cisne de piedra, salón de baile-**

-Un aplauso para Seshoumaru Taisho- escuchó, en seguida una descarga de aplausos siguieron a dicha voz, el taicho sonrió notoriamente mientras Kagome sólo desvió la mirada.

-¿Otra copa joven Inuyasha?- se giró, un camarero le hablaba al parecer.

Cosa, que no interesaba por ahora.

-No, retírate-

-Como guste-

En silencio les vio entrar al salón y justo en ese minuto el corazón le dolió sin saber porque, tanto como una ola chocando en una piedra, tanto como cuando se experimenta una herida en el pecho; no pudo más que llevarse a la boca la copa con licor que yacía en una de sus manos, y aunque el sabor amargo del alcohol pareció quitarle la horrible sensación de la garganta aquello le duró sólo unos cuantos minutos.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Nuestro Furher a arribado ya?- la voz de su hermano, no quería mirarle, cada vez que lo hacía una estaca se le clavaba en medio del torso, más cuando la mirada gélida de él se topaba con la suya.

-No Seshoumaru Taisho, pero no debe tardar en llegar- era estúpido creer que no notaba lo nervioso que se hallaba su persona en ese lugar, sabía que Seshoumaru le había encontrado entre toda la gente, y que se acercaría sin que él lo notara.

Con la otra mano tomó su chaqueta para irse, y dejar el vaso de cristal en alguna de las mesas del palacio -Inuyasha- pero cuando experimentó el peso de una mano sobre su hombro no pudo mover un sólo músculo del cuerpo.

No hubo palabras.

-Te ves mejor, parece que encerrarte le hace bien a tu cabeza- estaba sarcástico como siempre.

-Hn, y a ti se te ve bien también, supongo que aprovechaste la tarde en que no estaba- dijo, cerró los ojos, el otro sonrió con cinismo. ¿Aprovechar el tiempo?, claro que lo había hecho.

-A diferencia tuya, me gusta hacerlo cada vez que puedo- dijo, Inuyasha le miró con furia, y justo en ese minuto Seshoumaru se giró a su acompañante.

Yació estupefacto.

-Ella…-

-Vestida como se debe se ve decente-

Odiaba no poder tener el valor para ir y decirle que cómo se le ocurría ir precisamente con ella a dicha ceremonia. Ella, quien le miraba ahora con ojos empañados en lágrimas y los labios tiritones.

Ella, con quien esperaba poder bailar al menos una pieza esa noche.

Con un gesto el mayor le fulminó para que se quedase callado.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que ere bella, pero que no le quitaba lo maldita, no importa cuánto la arregle siempre seguirá maldita- Kagome sintió un nudo formándose en su pecho, pero la mano que le sujetaba ahora de la cintura era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle clavada en el suelo a su lado. -Además, a ella igual le gustó, hubieras visto como gritaba-se burló, Inuyasha apretó los dientes, terminó rompiendo el vaso. Kagome le pisó con uno de sus tacos.

A continuación Seshoumaru le propuso una bofetada que resonó en toda la ceremonia.

En silencio, Kagome sintió la mejilla ardiendo producto de esa bofeteada.

-Tócame de nuevo basura, y te las verás en la noche con mi mal genio- dijo, enseguida escucharon las campanadas de las doce, dos campanadas. Aquello le indicó debía terminar de arreglar unos detalles antes de la llegada de Naraku.

-Que oportuno- dijo el mayor, le hizo un gesto con el ojo a su hermano y de la cintura se llevó a la mujer a la fuerza hasta él. La otra quedó por el golpe y el impacto sobre sus pectorales.

-Escucha- susurró- Si te le acercas te mato, sólo cumple con lo que te dije-

-Cállate, no debes de repetirlo-

-¿Quieres otra bofeteada parece?-

-No te tengo miedo, ya no-

-Deberías basura- luego de ello el otro le soltó, la chica sintió como por el peso todo su cuerpo caía con violencia al suelo.

-Cuídate la espalda querida mía- dijo, y les dejó a ambos en silencio en medio del salón. Kagome sintió como el pecho le palpitaba con violencia, y que todo su cuerpo temblaba en medio de ese lugar.

_-Pensar que debo de sacrificar la vida de otra persona para salvar la mía es horrible-_

Por su parte, Inuyasha le miraba en silencio imaginando lo maravilloso que sería bailar con ella.

* * *

-**Hauptbahnhof, estación de trenes de Munich-**

Parecía que le iba a explotar las piernas, cansada y de mal humor yacía sentada en uno de los asientos más lujosos del tren a Alemania, en París se sentía muy sola, pero culpar a su novio era como escupirle al cielo. Después de todo ella tenía siempre todo lo que quería.

¿Y qué mejor que tener de pareja al hermano menor del teniente coronel del ejército alemán?

Era mimada, lo sabía, terca y orgullosa, y eso también lo sabía. Rió.

En el tren en donde viajaba, las paredes de su asiento eran color miel, papeles decomurales se alzaban uno tras otro con el símbolo de Naraku, quien para ella era igual a un Dios. Movió el vaso vacío de agua que yacía en una de sus manos, el sonido de los hielos le indicó que quería beber otro.

-Tráeme un vaso de agua, aquí hace un calor horrible-dijo al acomodador que justo en ese instante había ingresado para arreglarle la almohada del asiento.

-Como guste señorita- Para Kikyo aquello era muy bueno, en especial con el cuerpo y el porte que le caracterizaba.

-No debes ni saber lo que te espera Inuyasha- dijo, traía un conjunto color rojo, el cabello suelto negro le rozaba más allá de la cintura, la falda apretaba sus muslos y sobre sus piernas dos medias color negro resaltaban lo delgado de sus tobillos, más por los zapatos vino de tacón que portaba. Ojos maquillados de marrón miraban por la ventana con picardía mientras con una mano abanicaba su cara con lentitud. Alemania era como un horrible sauna en esos días, por el contrario Paris era muy helado.

Tan frío como se sentía ella desde que su novio se enlistó con el mayor al ejercito, tan frío como las peleas que solía tener con Inuyasha cada vez que ella le decía quería irse a vivir con él.

-Te quiero, y así como te quiero te lo voy a demostrar- dijo, en seguida vislumbró el momento en que el acomodador del tren traía su vaso de agua, le recibió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Y si tenía que viajar un millón de kilómetros sólo para recordarle al otro que le amaba, a su manera claro está, porque ella no siente esas cosas que dicen las demás personas lo haría. Porque en el fondo, sabía le amaba con todo su corazón.

Luego de ello, frente a sus ojos quedó la parada de trenes y bajó a ella con todo su equipaje.

-Te llevarás la sorpresa del año cuando vuelvas a casa- dijo, justo cuando hacía parar un taxi.

* * *

-**Salón de baile, el castillo el cisne de piedra-**

-Demonios-dijo, desde donde estaba no podía hallar a nadie que pareciese una esclava, toda la gente se veía demasiado alemana para su gusto, y sabía por experiencia al otro le gustaban sólo las raresas, quizás porque dentro sentía una necesidad enferma por ese tipo de mujeres. Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar de sólo pensar que le haría a otra lo que a ella, pero en ese minuto le valía una mierda ese detalle, ¡sólo quería que la liberase porque tener que respirar el mismo aire que él era estar en el mismo infierno!

Estuvo segura de que nadie le observaba tan detenidamente como para percatarse de ese detalle, pero cuando experimentó como tras de su oído se colaba una voz tembló.

-Señorita- Tembló porque sabía de quien era la voz, porque sabía le costaría mucho trabajo el que esa persona dejase de mirarle. Porque durante un minuto ambos intercambiaron miradas demasiado personales.

Y sabía, no quería involucrarse con él, porque luego dolería.

-¿Qué pretendes?-se giró, Inuyasha le observaba con un claro gesto de duda, había dejado su chaqueta en el suelo.

-No tengo porque decirte-

-Seshoumaru te ha encargado una esclava ¿verdad?- muda, supo que el corazón le estalló apenas él dijo esas palabras. –Compra una para cada semana, no creas que no es de conocimiento público, si me lo preguntas, le gustan las niñas- otra vez la misma sensación, las ganas de escupirle en la cara a ese enfermo regresaron como las ganas de averiguar por el paradero de su familia. ¿Qué hacer?

-Yo…-

-Naraku- notó el desprecio con el que dijo ese nombre- le ha comprado una gitana según me han informado en la fiesta, por lo que no debes de preocuparte de ello- dijo, y llevó su vista hasta otra parte para que ella no notase el medio sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas.

Le conocía, tanto como para admitir que él aún tenía alma.

-Gracias-

-Olvídalo, sólo no quería que tuvieses luego pesadillas- no quería decirlo, ¡estúpido!, la idea era sólo decirle que no debía preocuparse por ello.

-¿Tú tienes?- suspiró, ¿en qué minuto habían llegado a ese grado de confianza?, no lo sabía, pero algo le dijo que ella era la cura, que ella era la indicada. Y sabía, tenía novia, pero el amor que sentía por aquella mujer se había ido consumiendo con el paso de los años como en una vela. Y ahora, no yacía más que la esperma derretida de la misma.

-Siempre tengo pesadillas- fue todo, y luego la otra se acercó hasta rozar con sus dedos las facciones cansadas de su cara. -¿Qué?-

-¿Bailamos?- perplejo sintió como el pecho le subía de golpe. ¿Bailar y con ella?, no podía negar que la idea la había pensado antes, pero no esperaba que ella fuese la que tuviese el valor para pedirlo. Se imaginó en el salón, y no pudo evitar mirarle de los pies a la cabeza, era linda; con el cabello negro largo y vestida de rojo vino.

Dios, pero era tan parecía a su Kikyo.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque si me quedo quieta como piedra me volveré planta de tan aburrida que estoy- rió inconscientemente.

Igual a Kikyo.

Tan parecida que no podía evitar sentir que estaba engañando a su novia, tan parecida que sabía quizás podría confundirse y llamarla por aquel nombre.

-Una pieza-¿y qué importaba?, después de todo no la volvería a ver otra vez, y no volvería jamás a estar tan cerca de ella.

Y luego, estando en medio de la pista, con una mano en su cintura y otra en su hombro experimentó como de nuevo su corazón palpitaba con velocidad, y ello, no lo sentía desde que conoció a Kikyo.

-La primera vez…-muda, Kagome escuchó el tono que dejó salir, no era el mismo que la primera vez que le vio, no tenía ese tono depresivo y angustioso que necesitaba de ayuda, esta vez era altanero, con pizcas de tono pícaro y algo terco. –No pregunté ni tu nombre-

-Kagome- dijo, enseguida experimentó como le rozaba el aire al momento de girar en la pista, piernas deslizándose con galantería y ojos posados en el otro.

-No lo olvidaré- Inuyasha cerró los ojos, pestañeó, la otra sintió como se sonrojaba al notar por primera vez el tono dorado de los suyos.

Y pensó que ese momento era el más maravilloso de su vida.

* * *

**-Coche Miallena, a unos metros del palacio-**

_-No lo olvides, no lo diré otra vez_- experimentó como la frente sudaba, labios tiritaban producto de un frío extraño que le había calado de golpe en todo el cuerpo. Dios, sabía que soñaba, otra vez, como ese día que vislumbró aquella guerra.

Otra vez soñaba con esa guerra.

_-No digas eso, ¡estarás bien!-_ se vió, de rodillas con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.; con una camisa rasgada en sangre y el cabello enlodado y sucio. En la camisa yacía abierta los primeros botones y los labios sangraban por haberlos mordido con el filo de sus dientes. ¿Porqué lloraba?; otra vez el pecho dolía, quería gritar, pero sabía no podía despertar.

Sentía las manos temblando, que se movía producto del sueño, y otra vez veía la misma escena, el campo rodeado de gente agonizante y el humo casi negro que cubría el cielo escaso de nubes.

¿Dónde?, ¿Con quién?

_-Niñata tonta, te estás engañando_**- **no supo porque, pero el dolor de esa escena se transfirió a su corazón, los ojos cerrados sufrían, y en el sueño veía a un hombre a unos metros bajo ella, con un ojo herido y sangrante y el pecho lastimado tratando, inútilmente de respirar.

_-¡Lo prometiste!; ¡Lo prometiste Seshoumaru!-_ Y luego, la Rin del sueño experimentó un espasmo cuando una mano de él se posó en lo tersa de la piel de sus pómulos. Experimentó como el pecho se apretaba, como las manos dolían; como, sin preverlo se sintió viviendo la imagen de ese sueño.

_-Las promesas...se hicieron para romperse, Rin-_ y el dolor de ello, los labios que se apretaron luego, las manos de la niña que experimentaron el momento en que las de él se enfriaban y perdían fuerza, el instante en que al mirar esos dorados ojos notaba como minuto a minuto perdían brillo frente a ella.

_-¡No te mueras!-_ y el grito de ella en su mente le paralizó, porque era ella la del sueño, porque no entendía porque le dolía a ese grado de no querer vivir después_. –Sesshoumaru…lo prometiste…- _y luego, sin quererlo, la mano del hombre bajó de las mejillas a su boca, rozando levemente la carne de los labios en silencio.

_-No lo olvides-_ volvió a moverse, y cuando vislumbró como la Rin de su sueño se partía en llanto vislumbró el color dorados de los ojos del hombre, con el cabello que debió de ser plata en su momento, con los pómulos helados y algunas marcas de cicatrices recientes.

Y esos ojos dorados sin brillo, que ahora, le miraban completamente muertos.

Muertos…

-¡No!- gritó, despertó en medio de un coche con asientos negros, la frente aún yacía bañada de sudor, y las mejillas rojas yacían calientes en toda su cara. Quería, necesitaba, tenía la amarga sensación de querer llorar, pero no sabía porque quería llorar, porque el corazón le pesaba tanto.

-¿Un mal sueño bruja?- la voz de otra persona la regresó a la realidad. Frente a ella un hombre de cabellera negra semiondulada y larga le miraba con cinismo.

-Yo…-

-Si es algo prediciendo muerte no quiero saberlo- Naraku se giró en su asiento, los ojos lilas de él ahora yacían en el vidrio del coche.

-¿Cómo sabes que soñé con la muerte?- Naraku tembló, estaba bromeando la verdad. Entonces si era una bruja como le habían informado.

-Sólo lo intuí- dijo.

La otra se quedó en silencio.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Al palacio del Reich, te presentaré a todos, hoy te entregaré a tu nuevo dueño porque a si lo quiero, y no puedes hacer nada por tu condición de gitana inmunda; recuerda, ni los judíos soportan a tu raza de ladrones y brujos-

-No entiendo; ¿a quién me darás?; ¡porqué!-

-No debes de entender niña, sólo debes de obedecer, no lo olvides-

_-No lo olvides-_ otra vez la voz, la sensación que se estaba olvidando de algo importante. Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre?

-Bruja- la voz de Naraku volvió a alertarle, el hombre le miraba ahora con una fascinación morbosa, enseguida el otro le llevó cerca de su cara para que la otra le mirase con detenimiento.

-Si lo que me dijeron de ti es cierto, dime…¿qué ves en mis ojos?-

* * *

-**Salón de baile del palacio el cisne de piedra-**

Llevaban un rato bailando, tanto que las manos de Kagome yacían dormidas en la cadera del otro, estaba perdida, lo sabía porque no podía dejar de mirarle, porque no quería ver a otra dirección. Pero su mente le decía estaba muy mal, terriblemente mal. Un flash en su cabeza, y el momento se partió en pequemos fragmentos. La mirada gélida de Seshoumaru mirándole la sacó del ensueño; y el idilio en el que yació se desvaneció de un momento a otro.

Frenó el baile.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, olvidé que debo hacer algo ahora- dijo, y se soltó de las manos del otro, Inuyasha se encontró con los ojos del mayor mirándole en furia.

-Si es por ese idiota no debes de preocuparte-

-Si como no, no me digas que hacer- exclamó, el otro le agarró del brazo antes de que ella se alejase completamente de su visual. –Tómate una foto conmigo-

-¿Porqué?-

-¿No te gustaría sacarle de quicio un minuto?; ¿ahora qué puedes?-dijo, y el otro sonrió con sorna, los ojos dorados juguetones le señalaron el lugar donde tomaban dicha fotografía.

Kagome guardó silencio, si lo pensaba nada le gustaría más que reírse en la cara de Seshoumaru, ahora que podía y que tenía una excusa.

-Una-

-Dos-

-Dos, pero en la segunda me darás un beso en la palma de la mano para que me sienta como una reina-

El otro rió, definitivamente era como Kikyo.

-Hecho, pero me guardaré las copias-

* * *

**-Dentro del coche, estacionamiento del palacio-**

-¿Ves todo eso en mis ojos?- se quedó frío, era tal y como le habían descrito, una bruja con cuerpo de niña que podría hacer petrificarse hasta al más valiente soldado. Una niña, que sin quererlo le había revelado todo el pesar que yacería en sus hombros. Las muertes, la guerra, la ira de por medio.

Hasta su propio suicidio.

-He dicho lo que preguntas, no agrego más…cada vida tiene sellado su destino en los ojos, podría leer tus manos, pero las manos dicen la mitad de las cosas que dicen los ojos de una persona- exclamó, Naraku se estiró en el asiento dentro del coche, la cabeza yacía ahora semi extendida para atrás, el cabello negro semi ondulado le caía en toda la cara.

-Eres una bruja como dicen-

-Ahora, yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

-¿Sí?-

-Hace días que sueño con lo mismo, y no entiendo quien es él-

-¿No se supone eres tú la que predice y define el futuro?-

-Si no he conocido a quienes involucra dicho futuro no puedo definirle- dijo, Naraku se quedo helado.

-Bien, te escucho, dime, ¿con quién sueñas?-

-Dime…-la niña se llevó un mechón de cabello tras el cuello, cerró los ojos cuando la pregunta salió de su boca. -¿Quién es Seshoumaru?-

Y en ese instante Naraku volvió a quedarse frío.

Definitivamente era un bruja.

* * *

**-Dentro del palacio-**

Seshoumaru estaba furioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro vislumbraba el momento en que la otra subía al estrado con su hermano para sacarse una fotografía, ojos puestos en la chica; ¡ya vería en la noche!

Tronó los dedos, de inmediato un camarero le entregó una copa de champagne, le supo más mal que cualquier otro licor.

-¿Celoso?- una voz, se giró, una chica con un traje casi blanco con manchas púrpuras le miraba divertido. Vaya momento para toparse con ella, con un demonio.

-No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Ya decía yo que estabas tratando de asesinar con la mirada al pequeño Inuyasha, que va, ¡si se ve bien con ella!-

-Córtate la lengua Kagura- ¿importaba que fuese la hermana de Naraku?; no. En ese minuto ella no era más que otra mujerzuela en esa fiesta, lastima, que le debía más respeto que a otra mujer.

-Se te salen los ojos de rabia Ta-i-cho- dijo con sorna, enseguida la otra sacó un abanico del bolsillo de su traje, el otro experimentó el aire producto del movimiento del objeto cerca de su cara.

-Deja, ahora-exclamó, la chica se retiró luego de ello.

-Como quieras, acaban de informarme que mi hermano ya llegó- sudó –Asegúrate de esconderla, porque a diferencia de la gente inculta que yace en este salón, yo sí reconocí que es judía- tembló y el vaso casi se le cayó de las manos. –Quítale el collar, porque dice "Soy judía" y Naraku les conoce de sobra-

-¿Alguna idea para esconderla?-

-Podrías darla de sirvienta, pero es sólo una sugerencia- y luego de ello ya no sintió el aroma de la colonia del cuello de ella, ni del sonido de sus zapatos de tacón. Quedó con los ojos puestos en el cuello de Kagome, ¿Cómo no había notado ese collar?; ¡pero claro que decía que era judía!

-Eres una perra- pensó en la sugerencia de Kagura, pero una mejor idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Y sonrió al instante en que la anotaba entre todas las ideas que tenía para ella.

* * *

**-Estrado de fotografía-**

-Muy bien, necesito se junten un poco más- dijo un hombre vestido de negro, traía un bigote, lentes casi ahumados color gris. El traje yacía gastado de tanta pólvora y ceniza que quedaba de las fotografías.

-Así está bien- dijeron ambos, tratando de no chocar los codos de lo cerca que estaban, Kagome relucía entre la gente, en medio de Inuyasha y de un chico de ojos azules, el cual, sostenía una sombrilla para dar efecto a la fotografía.

Y si lo pensaba, sentirse como una chica de alta clase en esa situación era lo mejor del mundo hasta ahora, vestida con esa ropa y con ese chico junto a ella olvidaba la existencia del otro, tanto que el pecho le subía con furia, tanto que las piernas le temblaban de sólo idear una vida alejada de él.

Y esperaba, en esa vida, pudiese conocer a alguien como el chico que ahora estaba junto a su codo.

-¡Plasf!- el humo de la fotografía salió luego, aire gris oscuro entre negro y marrón quedó impregnado en sus ojos, y al mirar la fotografía ambos quedaron con las palabras en la boca.

-¡No es negra!-

-Por supuesto que no, ahora usamos tinte púrpura, le da más elegancia a las fotografías- en el papel Inuyasha miraba de reojo a Kagome, la otra se sonrió.

Sabía que para los hombres era bonita, y en ese minuto se sintió hermosa, aún con la mejilla que seguía ardiéndole producto de la bofeteada de Seshoumaru, aún cuando estaba usando ese color rojo en su vestido.

-¿Listo para la otra?-preguntó ella, mirándole de reojo con sarcasmo claramente retándolo a cumplir el trato impuesto.

-Hn, si me crees un bebé estas equivocada- rió.

-¿Listos?-preguntó el hombre, Kagome se sentó en un sillón, mientras el otro chico aún le sostenía una sombrilla, extendió su mano en señal de reto para el albino.

-¿Hu?-dijo, y el humo salió justo en el instante en que Inuyasha le besaba la palma, sabían que Seshoumaru miraba con furia la escena, porque habían escuchado ya el trinar de más de dos copas cayendo al suelo, y también que estaba muerto de celos.

Y para ambos, aquello era la mejor música que escucharían en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**-Salón de Baile, mismo palacio-**

Se acercó a ella cuando la estúpida sesión de fotos terminó, ¡vaya perra que era!; ¡era de él!; y no dejaría a otro que se la quitase por ahora, porque le gustaba en el fondo ver la cara de tristeza que traía luego cada noche, porque luego, la otra le gritaba.

Y sabía, le gustaba más cuando explotaba esa judía.

Le agarró del brazo, Inuyasha yacía hablando con el fotógrafo para ponerse de acuerdo a quien le enviaba las copias. Kagome experimentó el jalón y se mordió los labios.

-Si esperabas que me enfureciera lo lograste querida- dijo, y enseguida volvió a abofetearle, Kagome experimentó el flujo de sangre caer por sus labios.

Pero no le interesaba ya su opinión.

-Eso quería- dijo, y Seshoumaru estuvo a punto de darle otra bofeteada cuando las luces del centro se prendieron, frente a ellos el lugar donde debería yacer el asiento para el nuevo furher ya no estaba, en su lugar había ahora una especie de micrófono, y una mujer de cabellera negra atada en una especia de coleta se encontraba mirando desde aquel escenario.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era ella.

Y la verdad era, que le odiaba con todo su corazón.

-Kagura- soltó a Kagome apenas la voz de la otra se escuchó, y cuando la otra giró su vista para contemplar el escenario Kagome experimentó como de su cuello era arrebatado el collar de su familia en un solo movimiento.

Y vio, como, lentamente cada perla de dicho collar se desprendía y se perdía por el suelo.

Y el corazón le dolió tanto como una hoja siendo quemada en fuego.

-¡Porqué!-dijo, Seshoumaru rió.

-Porque te lo mereces- sintió otra vez su mundo desvanecerse, y las ganas de volver a reírse de él desaparecieron, otra vez, otra vez volvía a sentir miedo, otra vez se sentía perdida como la primera vez en que él le dijo le mataría por ser judía, y no pudo evitar sentir como los ojos se le cristalizaban.

Y las manos le temblaron tratando de recoger algunas de las partes del collar que ahora, yacía roto en todo el suelo.

-Olvídate de esa basura-dijo el hombre, Kagome le fulminó, ojos a punto de explotar en cólera cuando experimentó como de golpe, aquel hombre con alma de demonio le empujaba hasta su boca, la lengua penetró con facilidad hasta la suya, dejándola tan estática como estuvo la primera vez. Y luego, al vislumbrar la saliva que quedó en la boca de él se sintió sucia, tan sucia como una cualquiera.

-En la noche te daré el resto del castigo, y te digo que te dolerá- Kagome se giró con rabia, ¡vaya maldita forma de decirle que en la noche volvería a usarla como a una muñeca!

-Eso veremos-susurró, tan despacio que estaba segura Seshoumaru no debió de poder escucharla.

Estaba por decirle algo en la cara cuando la voz en susurró de él le invadió de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-dijo, el otro rió.

-Si hoy me entregan mi nueva muñeca, ¿quieres algo antes de que te deje en libertad?

Blanco…

Así percibió su mente, como un lienzo en banco que no tenía nada escrito, como una imagen que esperaba rellenarse luego de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Algo?...

-¿Lo qué sea?- Seshoumaru rió, dios, era muy ingenua. ¿En serio creía que la dejaría en libertad como le decía?

-Lo que sea- le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, pero más le gustaba jugar con los de ella, porque siendo como era, Kagome explotaría en llanto cuando supiese la verdad.

Porque, desde el minuto en que se había acercado a Inuyasha él se había jurado hacerle enteder a ella que no podría tener nada con él; porque le quería casado con Kikyo y alejado de esa basura.

-Dime qué pasó con mi familia, según escuché ese día cuando trataste de que me matará tu hermano que tienes el cargo más alto en este país-

-¿Cómo te apellidas?-

-Higurashi-

Que conveniente, ni que lo hubiese planeado tan bien.

-Tu familia fue la que incendió una joyería alemana hace dos días ¿verdad?-

-Lo hicieron porque querían quitarnos nuestra casa, porque querían vendernos como esclavos para los alemanes, yo me quedé esa noche en la bodega esperando porque regresaran, pero jamás volvieron-

Dolió, recordar la noche y los gritos, recordar el fulgor la luz de la linterna que le iluminó el rostro aquella vez.

-Juu- se alejó de ella, Kagome le sujetó del brazo para que no le ignorase.

-¡Dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa!-

-Tu familia está muerta- se petrificó- yo mismo los mandé a matar uno por uno y créeme cuando te digo que el trabajo salió perfecto, lástima que quedases tú con vida, odio cuando queda alguien vivo porque ello conlleva a una guerra inútil de venganza-

Helada, sintió que las piernas ya no le respondían y que de un minuto a otro se caería al piso como una muñeca; que nada servía seguir con vida ni tratar de liberarse de las manos de él; que de nada servía inmolarse en su contra si después quedaba abandonada a su suerte. Lloró, lloró en el instante en que su cerebro procesó aquella situación, con el pecho palpitándole a mil por hora creyó se desmayaría, y al levantar la mirada se cruzó con los ojos de Inuyasha; quien le miraba en silencio preguntándose si debía o no acercarse, soltó autómata el brazo de Seshoumaru.

Inuyasha por su lado se mordió los labios con rabia, porque si Kagome lloraba ¿era por algo que le había hecho Seshoumaru verdad?

Kagome sintió que necesitaba un abrazo, sintió la horrible necesidad de alejarse de Seshoumaru, porque ahora mirarle era recordar que estaba sola, porque ahora escucharle era lo que menos deseaba en ese lugar.

-Escucha, y escucha bien- Seshoumaru le fulminó con su mirada, le tomó del brazo antes de que ella saliese corriendo a donde Inuyasha, porque sabía era la única persona que conocía ella además de él.

La chica quedó estática ante ese gélido color dorado- Hoy cuando terminé la ceremonia del furher te daré una dirección-

-¿Una dirección?-

-Te mostraré cara a cara al asesino de toda tu familia- y cuando escuchó eso, se soltó del agarré de él.

No quería pensar, no quería sentir, sólo quería correr y desaparecer; correr y experimentar el choque del torso del menor en medio de ella.

Y cuando sintió las lágrimas brotar por la cuenca de sus ojos lo supo, que quería que Inuyasha le abrazase como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Porque el pecho le dolía, porque los ojos ya no veían de tan cristalizados que estaban, y el aire se había vuelto demasiado pesado para respirarle.

_-Todos están muertos-_ no, eso no podía ser verdad… ¿Pero si no habían ido por ella era porqué era verdad no?

_-Salió perfecto, lástima que quedases tú-_

Kagome corrió sin mirar hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, sintiendo el corazón palpitar y las manos temblar, sintiendo como seguían cayendo las perlas del collar que ahora roto; yacía en el suelo desperdigado por todas partes.

Y en su mente, cuando experimentó por fin el agarre de los brazos del otro sólo pudo pensar en aquella fotografía de color púrpura que se había tomado antes con él. Porque era, demasiado perfecta.

-¡Kagome!-gritó él cuando experimentó el golpe del cuerpo de la chica en su traje, y quedo mirando como ella se prendaba de la camisa de su smokin.

-Lo siento-dijo ella,-sólo no sabía a dónde más correr- y en silencio, Inuyasha posó una mano en la cabellera negra de ella y comenzó a acariciarle sin saber porque lloraba. –Inuyasha-

-Dime- suspiró, Kagome sollozaba en silencio, con una mano agarrada con fuerza en uno de sus hombros. -¿Tomémonos otra fotografía?-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora que estás llorando?, ¡Kagome!- la otra se mordió un labio, pero es que no podía pensar en nada más que en el color de aquel papel, más que en lo perfecto de fingir que eran amigos eternos; en lo perfecto de creer que vivía en un idilio junto a él.

-En esa foto…en esa foto creí vivía una fantasía- mudo, escuchó como ella dejaba salir aquellas palabras por su boca. –Quiero…volver a vivirla ahora- Inuyasha bufó, y en silencio le abrazó con fuerza hasta que ella sintió el aroma de la colonia del cuello.

Y es que con ese gesto, aunque no se lo dijese con palabras, Kagome supo que el otro trataba de decirle que podía contar con él.

Por su parte, Seshoumaru les miraba desde donde estaba, con otra copa de licor en la boca mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Y reía, con sorna y con los ojos inyectados de lujuria.

-Mañana, ya no pensará lo mismo de ti, Inuyasha- dijo, y se retiró al escenario para recibir a Naraku y recitar su discurso al Reich.

Después de todo mañana sería otro día.

_**-Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próximo capítulo:** Como pajarillos azules

Bueno, sé que me he demorado mucho, pero espero al menos se les haya hecho el capítulo interesante. Pido disculpas desde ya si las personalidades se me fueron muy en olla, pero es difícil mantenerlas por el contexto de la historia. Cualquier cosa, pueden decírmelo vía review o mp, sólo no contestó cuando se trata de insultos.

_**Gracias especialmente a: **_

_Cat noir, Nejo-chan, Carodina, Pgranger, Kitty_Wolf, Andrómeda no sainto, Alexandra G, Abril chan y InutaishoAmor.

* * *

_

.

_**...No esperes más niña de piedra…**_

…_**Miguel no va a volver…**_

…_**El mar le tiene preso por no querer cederle a una mujer…**_

_**.  
**_

-Naturaleza muerta-

Mecano


End file.
